Show Me Love
by XXMurasaki-TsukiXX
Summary: Two and a half years after seeing Sasuke again and not being able to bring him back Sakura is angry at herself for not getting stronger, so she trains everyday, and decides to join the Akatsuki to get stronger, how will Sasuke react when he sees her?
1. Too Weak

**Author's Note: Ok, so changed since I last logged on, and it won't allow me to recover my password, since I kind of forgot it. ; So, new fanfic, new account. Well I'm back with a new fanfic!! I recently got into Naruto, like I'm seriously am obsessed. And I felt like doing a fanfic where Sakura became an Akatsuki. Those stories end up being really good. This most likely will be rated M for violence, language, MAYBE some lime/lemon, don't get ur hopes up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that belongs to the great Kisimoto-sensi**

**Pairings: Mostly SasuSaku, might add in a little more of other couples**

**Summary: Two and a half years after seeing Sasuke again and not being able to bring him back Sakura is angry at herself for not getting stronger, so she trains everyday, and decides to join the Akatsuki to get stronger, how will Sasuke react when he sees her. Especially when she's partnered up with Itachi?!**

**WARNING!! SPOILERS FOR SHIPPUDEN!!! A.K.A Naruto vol. 34**

_**Cunning word, a single sentence**_

_**To restore her heart**_

_**Aching since the day he left her**_

_**Crossing lonely seas**_

**Chapter 1: Too weak**

"It's been two months and I'm still not strong enough!" the cherry blossom haired kunoichi mumbled under her breath, looking at all of the craters, and destroyed trees that surround her "It's not enough dammit! I need to get strong, I need to prove to everyone that I'm NOT SOME WEAK LITTLE BABY!!!" She yelled punching a tree with all her force, not even bothering to apply chakra to the punch, she silently watched as the tree fell, remembering her encounter with Sasuke two months ago, it seemed just like yesterday when she replayed it in her mind.

**Flashback**

_**Sakura's POV**_

_**When I see Sai standing in the middle of what looked like it used to be a bedroom I ran after him and grabbed his throat.**_

"_**YOU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AFTER?! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU PLAN TO STAB US IN THE BACK BEFORE YOU'RE HA…" I couldn't finish, because I was interrupted by a voice I never thought I'd ever hear again.**_

"_**Ah, is it Sakura..?" **_

_**I froze, shocked, not exactly sure how to react, I slowly turned my head.**_

'…_**.That voice…' is the only thing running through my mind when I look up and I see him, his face hasn't changed, but he grew taller, his muscles more defined, and he was wearing an open white shirt, which showed off his chest and the top of his six pack, he had on dark blue pants that were lighter than his hair, and they were held together by purple rope, he also had a katana as long as my arm, sheathed, hanging from the purple rope, and his expression was a mix of pissed off and annoyed.**_

"_**Sasuke…-kun…" I said, not believing what my eyes were showing me, I was so shocked that I didn't even notice Naruto run up to where I was and joined me at staring at Sasuke. We all just stood there in silence for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only seconds, and I hated reality at this point. The silence was broken by Naruto.**_

"…_**Sasuke…" he said in a low voice which snapped me out of my daze, since I've never heard Naruto speak so quietly and seriously.**_

"_**Naruto…? So you came too…Does that mean that Kakashi's here as well?" Sasuke asked in that low, monotone voice of his**_

_**I remember Yamato-san saying something, but I was still in shock to hear what he'd said, I only snapped out of my daze when I saw Sai holding his sword in front of him, like he was going to fight Sasuke which made me yell out**_

"_**SAI! I KNEW IT!!"**_

_**I watched as Naruto and Yamato-san looked at Sai as he held his sword towards Sasuke, Sasuke stood there emotionless, not even acknowledging him.**_

"_**So he's my replacement then, is he?...He was spouting some kind of nonsense about protecting the bonds between Naruto and me….one more pansy for the group, quite the fit I'm sure," He said, still emotionless, that last line sent memories reeling back at me, at how I was always bullied when I was little because I was always weak, but I shook that off, and instead processed what Sasuke has said which baffled me**_

"…_**Huh?" I asked confused**_

"_**It is true, my top-secret mission was indeed the assassination of Sasuke…but those orders don't matter anymore, now I want to think and act for myself...because of Naruto-kun, I feel like I might be able to remember something…remember how I used to feel…something which I can't help but feeling was very important to me." Sai replied to Sasuke with the same emotionless stare that he was receiving before, as Sasuke looked down, with some understanding and longing, but then he completely wiped the emotion away before I could see if it was real or not**_

"_**I may not know you all that well…but there's a reason why Naruto-kun and Sakura-san chase after you with so much passion…in order to prevent their bonds with you from breaking…in order to keep them intact, they're doing everything they can, I still don't have a very good understanding of it myself, but you Sasuke-kun, you should know why," Sai said, making me and Naruto look at him in appreciation **_

"_**Sure I did know, and that's why I severed them…" Sasuke replied shocking Naruto and I "I have other bonds I carry," Sasuke said in a monotone voice, as I looked up at him hurt, while Naruto looks up at him in anger, Sai looking up at him in confusion, Yamato-san just looked at him blankly.**_

"_**Fraternal bonds forged through hate. Having too many bonds causes one to lose focus, weakening their strongest wish, their greatest desire." **_

"…_**If that's true…" Naruto replied, a hurt emotion going through his face "If that's true, then why.." Naruto asked a pained expression on his face, as if he was going through painful memories "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME BACK THEN!? IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL SEVERING BONDS!? SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled with anger running all over his face**_

"_**Naruto…" I whispered, feeling pity for him and sadness**_

"…_**The reason is simple…and it isn't that I was never able to sever my bonds with you…I simply don't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me obtain power by submitting to his plans," Sasuke coolly said, showing no emotion whatsoever**_

"_**What do you mean by that!?" Naruto asked**_

"_**There's no need for me to tell you…Still the one thing I can say to you…is that back then…I chose to spare your life on nothing more than a whim of mine…" Sasuke replied shocking all of us as he appeared in front of Naruto in the blink of an eye**_

'_**When did he…?" I thought, amazed at how fast he's become in such a short period of time**_

"…_**Come to think of it, isn't being Hokage a dream of yours…?" Sasuke asked, his left arm wrapped around Naruto "If you had the time to go around looking for me, you would have been better off training…don't you think…Naruto?**_

"…_**S…Sasuke-kun…!" I said with worry, trying to make sure the two don't start to fight**_

"_**And that's why this time…" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, ignoring me "You're going to end up losing your life all at a whim of mine." Sasuke whispered unsheathing his sword**_

"…_**Like there's any chance someone who can't save a friend could become Hokage. Don't you think?…Sasuke." Naruto said without any emotion as Sasuke fully unsheathed his sword.**_

"_**Pff…" Sasuke answered, diving his sword to Naruto's back, shocking all of us thinking that he was going to kill Naruto. I remember that they were just standing there, not really doing anything. Then Sai stopped Sasuke, "Your choice of defense…quite correct," Sasuke said to Sai, which allowed Naruto to flip over his arm, and out of Sasuke's grasp.**_

_**That's when the fight began, when Sasuke showed us his new and improve Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Discharge) 'Chidori, coming out of his entire body…!' I thought amazed when he made Sai and Naruto fly away from him. I suddenly remembered that I promised both Naruto and myself that I would fight this time 'Next time I'm going to help too!' so I ran towards Sasuke yelling at him "SASUKE-KUN…I'M GOING TO STOP YOU WITH MY OWN POWER!" I saw that his blade became filled with electricity, but before I could even do anything Yamato-san jumped in front of me and attacked Sasuke instead. **_

"_**Your choice of defense…quite the mistake," Sasuke smugly said stabbing Yamato-san and colliding him into a rock.**_

"_**YAMATO TAICHOU!!" I yelled, in both concern and anger, anger that he would get in the way of MY fight. Sasuke was explaining what his blade did to Yamato, but I was too angry to listen. 'So am I that weak that everybody always has to protect me!?' I thought clenching my fists. Then, when I come back to reality, Sasuke is back at the top of the crater with Orochimaru, and they both disappear.**_

**End Flashback**

'Yeah I remember that, I couldn't even move, I'm just so goddamn weak!!!' Sakura thought as she applied chakra to her fist and punched a nearby boulder to little pieces.

"I see you're still here," a voice said making Sakura turn around and holding a kunai up to the voice's throat, it took her a few seconds to make out Kakashi's face that was lit up by the moonlight, so she lowered her kunai and turned away, not wanting to face him

"Yeah, so what? I'm old enough to be out by myself training at night, not like my parents would care anyway.," she shrugged looking up at the full moon, remembering that it was the same when Sasuke left, and she offered to go with him and help him defeat Itachi, only to be rejected and knocked out.

"Yes, I understand that you're old enough, but training non stop and not sparing time for food or rest isn't the best decision to make if you want to bring Sasuke back," Kakashi stated looking at his student with concern, he had grown to love Sakura as if she was a daughter and seeing her in this state hurted him, knowing he could do nothing about it.

"I have to train non-stop!! I'm not special or strong like Naruto or Sasuke, and I don't always have teachers teaching me all these things, so I have to learn to do things on my own, now leave me alone, I need to train some more!" Sakura snapped at Kakashi, as she applied chakra to her fist and punching the ground making wind and fire flow around her body as Kakashi watched in both shock and amazement, at the flames licking the ground and the wind rushing around her making her hair go in different directions

'I see that she was able to use both physical and spatial recomposition, and she has two very powerful elements, Sakura has truly grown stronger to release two at once, not even Naruto has released his other, all he can release is wind.' Kakashi thought in amazement in shock.

"I found out about the elements from some scrolls, Tsunade-sama's too busy with being the Hokage that she just gives me scrolls to teach me, I don't have the comfort of having a teacher show me the right way like Sasuke and Naruto has, now leave, I don't want to waste my chakra on healing you when I could save it and use it to train," Sakura coldly said never once looking at Kakashi, when she sensed that he left, she continued training, blinking back angry tears whenever she thought at how everyone always noticed Sasuke and Naruto and all of their attention on them, when no one even noticed her.

TBC

**AN: There's chapter one, the flashback is from Naruto vol.34, look it up. And the quote from the beginning is from a song called Elegy (meaning a mournful or reflective poem) by Leaves' Eyes. They're a great band u gotta listen to them!!! This was over four pages long, so I'm proud of myself, I never really wrote long things before, the more reviews I get the longer the next chapter will be. 3**

**Adios!!**


	2. Can You See Me Now?

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto cries**

_**Without love there's no**_

_**Happily ever after**_

_**Not even a once upon a time.**_

**Chapter 2: Can You See Me Now?**

"I see, so that's where Sakura's been all this time, we've been needing her at the hospital, she's the top medic in all of Konoha aside from myself," the godaime said leaning back in her chair, looking at the silver-haired jounin.

"Yes I think she's becoming too powerful, but she won't stop training until she brings Sasuke back," Kakashi said with a blank expression

"When you say she's 'becoming too powerful' how much stronger has she become in only two months?!" Tsunade asked a mix of concern and surprise flashing through her almond colored eyes.

"I'll take you to the training grounds to see for yourself," Kakashi insisted seeing the godaime stand from her chair and following him out of the tower.

"Have…punch…to…kick….get…kick…stronger!" Sakura chanted punching and kicking down trees, not noticing the presence of her two senseis.

"This is only a minimum of what she can do, shocking isn't it?" Kakashi asked the godaime who was looking at her apprentice in shock

"Yes, I'm shocked at all the land that she's destroying and all the money that we'll have to spend to fix this mess, but I'm mostly shocked at my student, how far is Naruto in his training?" Tsunade asked, never taking her eyes off of Sakura

"He's currently trying to cut a waterfall in half, but the thing that amazes me even more is that nobody has even taught Sakura how to find out her element and she can use them both, she can also summon the earth element with that cherry blossom jutsu of hers," Kakashi said then they froze when they heard her shout out the name of a jutsu they've never heard before

"NAGURU NO HI!!" she shouted out, punching a tree and they all watched as the tree all of a sudden burst into flames.

"She created a jutsu all on her own, she is indeed strong, but I don't see why you're worrying about her strength, you should be worrying about her health!" Tsunade said eyeing the pink haired kunoichi, she was skinnier due to lack of nutrition, her skin grew a little darker from standing out in the sun too much, and her eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them due to lack of sleep and crying or sand flying everywhere.

"SAKURA I ORDER YOU TO STOP RIGHT NOW!" Tsunade yelled seeing the girl tense up, but she continued punching and kicking things around "**SAKURA**!!" the godaime yelled not liking the way the kunoichi changed in such a short amount of time, the said girl whipped her head around, anger flashing in her eyes

"Why should I?! At least I'm **trying **to bring Sasuke back!!" the kunoichi yelled shocking both Kakashi and Tsunade.

"If you keep this up, you'll end up dying, how can you save Sasuke if you're dead?!" Tsunade yelled at her apprentice making her flinch and face away from Tsunade, "I want you to take two days off of training to rest and eat, I'm having guards around all of the training areas and forests, so don't try to sneak around, and if I hear that you disobeyed me I'll…execute Sasuke when he comes back," Tsunade said making Sakura's emerald eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Fine, I'll take two days off," Sakura said walking past her senseis in the direction of her house.

"Don't you think that was a little drastic?" Kakashi asked

"If she kept up like that her anger would just keep building and building until she started using the streets as her next training grounds, besides, the ANBU has been having slow days, no one has heard from the Akatsuki for a while," the Godaime shrugged making the jounin's eye widen in surprise

"No one's made a report about any Akatsuki attacks?" Kakashi asked seeing the godaime's troubled expression

"No, and that worries me, I don't know if they're going to attack Konoha or what, but I'm trying to make sure everyone's rested up in case there is an attack," Tsunade said, Kakashi nodded in agreement and left to go their separate ways.

On Sakura's last day of the godaime's order she was awaken by screams and yelling so she quickly dressed up in her outfit (look at Sakura's outfit in Shippuden), grabbed her weapons and ran outside to see people running around, firs blazing over houses, and ninja of all ranks were running around everywhere giving out orders, confused Sakura stopped someone that was running by, "What the hell is going on?!" Sakura yelled over the noise

"The Akatsuki are attacking!!" the woman yelled then ran off, those four words set Sakura running off to find a certain Akatsuki.

While she was running she saw a blue-skinned man, hovering over a family, his giant shark tailed sword scaring the family deeper into the corner, when Sakura saw that he was wearing a black jacket with red clouds on it she threw a shuriken at it's head, but it only hit his eyebrow, as he cried out in pain by the surprise of the attack, he quickly turned to see his new opponent when he saw Sakura he laughed

"Is this some kind of joke? Tell me, little girl, who threw that at me?" He asked holding his sword as if he was going to attack, Sakura instead of saying who three it, kicked his face, hard, knocking him to the ground

"I did, guess the little girl is tough enough to bring your fat ass down," She said with a smirk, watching as his face grew angry

"YOU BITCH! You're going to regret that!!" he yelled swinging his sword at her, but due to the heavy sword and Sakura's quick speed she quickly dodged it and punched him in the stomach sending him flying and breaking through a wall.

"Well then, what's your name, I'm Kisame," Kisame said getting up and wiping some blood from his lip

"Sakura, I can see you're going to be easy to defeat, that sword of yours is a big disadvantage," Sakura said seeing him performing some hand signs, but she quickly grabbed his wrists and threw him over her shoulders before he could finish.

'Impossible! I was going too fast for the human eye to see, this girl is going to be a challenge, good…I like that," Kisame thought with a smirk as he quickly threw some kunais with exploding tags at her, hearing the explosion and seeing the smoke, Kisame was satisfied but a little disappointed to see that she was so easily defeated, but his smirk disappeared when he saw her standing without a scratch, she was inside what seemed to be a shield made of wind!

"I've created two jutsus, one that's a defense jutsu, I call it Kaze Boogyo-butsu, it took me a year to finally perfect it, the next jutsu is an offense jutsu that I like to call Naguru No Hi, it took me two months to finally make it perfect." Sakura said with a sadistic smile as she gathered chakra into her hand and quickly punching Kisame, but he dodged making her hit only his left arm which went on fire from the shoulder to his finger tips, making him yell out in pain.

'Impossible! This girl…to learn such high ranked jutsus in such a short amount of time! She can't be human! Not even any of the jinchurriki can do something that difficult,' Kisame thought as he quickly grabbed his sword and tried swinging it at her, he managed to graze her left shoulder which caused him to smirk, but when she gathered chakra into her right hand and placed it over her shoulder he saw that the green chakra healed her injury, then he saw her perform some hand signs but before he could even blink he felt a hand hit him where his heart was and he felt a burst of chakra enter it, making him cough up blood and fall to the ground, looking up at her with wide eyes

"What…are you?" he asked, his voice raspy from the blood surrounding his throat

"I'm just a kunoichi out to get revenge on Sasuke Uchiha," she said with a look of murder in her eyes as he looked up shocked, then he released his final breath. Before the shark featured man breathed his final breath Sakura felt a very powerful presence of chakra behind her, quickly grabbing her kunai she moved to slit the person's throat but stopped when she felt a sharp cool metal touch her own throat.

"You're a very powerful kunoichi, you would go perfectly with us, I also hear you're set on revenge against Sasuke Uchiha, perhaps I could be of help," an Akatsuki member asked looking at Sakura from under his hat.

"Help, how!? To me you're just as important as that Akatsuki member on the ground," Sakura hissed with venom in her tone

"He was my partner, and lucky for you, I am…" he said pausing as he took off his hat revealing Sharingan eyes staring at her emerald eyes from a pale face with raven colored hair "…Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, the one he's set out to kill," Itachi said enjoying the shocked look in her eyes

"And what do you want me for?" she asked getting over her shock and going back to her emotionless façade

"My partner is dead, I need a new partner I'll give you 24 hours to think about it," Itachi proposed getting ready to disappear, taking the kunai away from her throat, but she quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping him from jumping away.

"I don't need time; I say yes, I'll join the Akatsuki." Sakura said, a sly smile appearing on Itachi's face

"Good."

**A/N: Yes, Sakura has finally joined!! If you haven't seen my drawing of Sakura as an Akatsuki, here's the link **

**The idea of having the Sharingan in the background came from my genius sister. She was also the one who thought of the quote at the beginning of the chapter. Chapter 3: Traitor will be up soon, I just have to type it up. **


	3. Traitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, thx for making me depressed again. sob**

_**What is your heart hiding?**_

_**Fear, passion, revenge?**_

_**Are you friend or are you foe?**_

**Chapter 3: Traitor**

"Quick to decision, have you thought about the consequences you'll receive if you do become an Akatsuki?" Itachi asked in a monotone voice as Sakura nodded "Good, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to knock you out, it's for safety reasons, we can't just show anybody the way to our base," Itachi said quickly appearing behind her and knocking her out.

"Hey Itachi who's the chick and where's Kisame?" an Akatsuki with blond hair tied into a high ponytail, a long bang covering his left blue eye, asked Itachi when he appeared into the base with an unconscious Sakura in his arms.

"She killed Kisame and has decided to become my partner, I believe her name is Sakura Haruno," Itachi said laying Sakura on the couch

"It's about time a kunoichi became an Akatsuki, she'll become a legend, yeah," Deidara said with a smirk looking down at the pink haired kunoichi.

A few minutes later she awoke to see that Deidara and Itachi were looking down at her, "Come, we need to take you to the leader to make an oath, precautions to make sure you're not a spy for Konoha," Itachi said as she stood up, then she followed him to wherever the leader was located at

"Oi, Sasuke-kun, got good news!" a brown-haired, glasses wearing kunoichi said running up to Sasuke who was in the middle of training but stopped when he sensed her chakra

"What is it Karin?" Sasuke asked taking a drink of water from the nearby stream

"When I was shopping for food I heard that the Akatsuki attacked a certain village, Konohagakure to be exact, and the Hokage's apprentice is missing, so they're sending ninjas of all ranks out looking for her," Karin said making Sasuke's body tense when he realized that Sakura was the Hokage's apprentice

"And? What of it?" Sasuke asked not really seeing what Karin was going with all of this

"If that much ninja is going after the Akatsuki, it's going to be an all out war, in other words while the leaf-nins are chasing the Akatsuki in one side we can catch them in the other and finally you'll be able to kill your brother!" Karin ex0plained making Sasuke go wide eyed, then quickly turned it into a malicious look

"Good, get everyone together and let's move out," Sasuke said standing up and walking to their camp with Karin behind his heels.

"This will be your room, your clothes, jacket and hat are in the closet, get dressed and I'll help you cut your hitai-ate," Itachi said leaving Sakura to her new room.

'I finally have a chance to become stronger! I swear, I'm going to make you fall on your knees Sasuke Uchiha,' Sakura thought as she took her clothes off and grabbed her new clothes which were black shorts, a black tank top that ended above her belly button that had fishnet around the collar and below her belly button and short sleeve fishnet around her shoulders, and she put on her sandals which were like boots and ended a little below her knees (If you want to see the actual outfit send me ur e-mail in a review so I can give you a link to the drawing that I did of Sakura for this fanfic), having finished she opened her door to see Itachi's onyx eyes staring back at her

"They suit you, give me your headband," Itachi said grabbing a kunai and taking the headband, applying a little chakra into the kunai he slashed it across the leaf symbol making a scratch appear, proving that she indeed is an Akatsuki and that she is no longer tied to her village "Come, we must begin our training," Itachi said handing back the hitai-ate and he led her outside.

"What do you mean no one's found her yet!?!" a blonde haired blue eyed ninja yelled slamming his hands on the desk in front of him glaring at the godaime

"I've sent ninjas from genin to ANBU to looks for her, none of them has found anything, we're trying out best, the only lead that we have so far is that Sakura has killed Kisame, an Akatsuki who was Ita-"

I know who Kisame is, I'm going to look for her!" Naruto said interrupting the Hokage

"I've told you, you can't go alone, you need three more ninjas, if you go alone you will become an easy target for the Akatsuki and you will be captured! Have you forgotten that they're after you?!" Tsunade snapped making Naruto flinch

"I never said anything about going alone, I'll go with Sai, Kakashi-sensei, and scary face guy!" Naruto said making the godaime sigh and rub her temple feeling a headache coming.

"Fine, do whatever you want, just bring Sakura back, who knows what she's going through," Tsunade said grabbing a bottle of sake and gulping it down.

"Sweet! I promise to bring her back!!" Naruto said running out of the office.

"Very good, you're already getting better and in just a couple of hours, you truly do hate Sasuke, don't you?" Itachi asked wiping some blood from his chin.

"Oi! ITACHI! SAKURA! Hurry up and pack up! All of the Konoha ninjas are coming! We got to go!!" Deidara yelled interrupting their training, hearing these words they all went running to their rooms and quickly packing their clothes then they all ran from their base, running in different directions with their partners.

"Sorry Itachi-sama, it's my fault," Sakura apologized mentally slapping herself for showing a form of weakness.

"We've predicted this when you joined, there's no need to apologize," Itachi said as he activated his Sharingan to detect any enemies.

"Hn, bastards," Sakura mumbled under her breath when she felt the presence of 4 different types of chakra

"Should I attack them or should you?" Sakura asked as she and Itachi slowed down to face their opponents

"Depends, are they your teammates?" Itachi asked as Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji appeared

"No, but they were former allies, the two with the jounin vests tend to work together, the pineapple head is the smartest of the group, he's the strategist while the blonde and fatass are the weaker ones, I can defeat them with a finger." Sakura explained in a low voice that only Itachi could hear her

"I'll take care of the two jounins while you take care of the other two," Itachi explained as Sakura smirked looking at her opponents from under her hat

"Done," Sakura said as they both charged for their opponents, Sakura quickly applied chakra to her fist and charged at Chouji who recently turned into a giant ball, she punched him and sent him flying a few meters away

"Chouji, are you all right?!" Ino asked running over to him to see if he had any major injuries

"Number 1 rule of a shinobi, never let your guard down!" Sakura said grabbing the blonde's hair and throwing her to a tree making Ino cough up some blood

"BASTARD!!" Ino yelled getting ready to use her mind transfer jutsu but Sakura appeared behind her before she could release her soul

"And you dare call yourself a ninja, you can't even tell the difference between a male and a female, it's a miracle you even became a medic," Sakura said with a smirk as she brought a kunai up to Ino's throat

"W-who are you?! And how do you know so much about us!?!" Ino asked feeling the kunai lower away from her throat allowing her to jump in front of her opponent to see her smirking and slowly taking her hat off.

"Isn't it obvious Ino-pig? What other Akatsuki member could know so much about you?" Sakura said as all of team 10 stared at her with their mouths agape and their eyes wide allowing the two Akatsuki members to defeat their opponents "We'll let you four live to spread the news that I'm never going back to Konoha," Sakura said in a dangerously low tone with a glint of malice in her emerald eyes, then all four of them ran back to meet up with the other teams.

"Well that was interesting, I had expected you to hesitate when you attacked," Itachi complimented as Sakura placed her hat over her pink locks

"There's no reason to hesitate, I'm out for revenge, I don't see any reason to waste my time babysitting them just because they're weak," Sakura coldly said jumping back up on a tree so they could continue to escape.

"Karin!" Sasuke said grabbing the kunoichi's attention making her blush a little at the fact that he called her name

"Y-yes?!" Karin stuttered

"Can you sense anyone's chakra?" Sasuke asked ignoring the girl that was swooning over him

"Yeah, two powerful chakra, they should be here in 10 minutes or more," Karin said sitting by Jugo and Suigetsu as Sasuke sat on a rock waiting for his prey to come to him.

"What?! Are you sure it was her?!?!" Tsunade yelled, shocked at the news that team 10 were giving her

"Yes Tsunade-sama, Sakura is the only girl I know that has pink hair and emerald eyes, it was Sakura," Ino said, a sad expression crossing the godaime's face

"Yeah and Sakura's the only one I know that punches things by applying chakra to her fist, she knocked me out with that attack," Chouji confirmed as the godaime's eyes threatened to spill tears, but she held them back,

"You know what this means, Sakura is on the same list as Sasuke, she is now marked as a traitor and an S-ranked criminal to the village of Konoha, if she is to ever be caught then she will immediately be executed," Tsunade said, her bangs covering her eyes as she waved off the team in dismissal allowing her tears to flow down her face when she heard the click of the door.

TBC

**THIS IS A REMINDER IF U WANT TO SEE THE DRAWING THAT I MADE OF SAKURA AS AN AKATSUKI, THEN GIVE ME YOUR E-MAIL THROUGH A REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU THE LINK!!!**

**A/N: Poor Tsunade! She's my favorite, and it hurted me to make her cry like that, but it had to be done. And I've decided to write a lemon for this fic, but it won't be so good because I'm only 15 and I'm still a virgin, and I have to write it when my mom's not home, luckily it's been summer vacation for a month so I don't have to worry about that. Now for the narrator voice to come on, Will Sakura and Sasuke see each other again? How will Naruto react when he finds out that half of his former team has turned against Konoha? And will Sakura be able to get her revenge on Sasuke? Stay tuned and find out on Show Me Love. (Been walking in on too many Spanish soap operas).**


	4. Shocking Reunion

**A/N: Holy Shit!! I've never gotten so many reviews and story alerts in my life before! This makes me happy!! Ok, so this website's being gay about the link thing, so I didn't get anyone's e-mail, so I'm going to put the link up here, but just space it out so hopefully it works, if it doesn't then e-mail me and I'll e-mail the pic. To u. My e-mail is rebsar2003and it's at Yahoo.**

**http :// www. deviantart. Com / deviation / 57155172 /**

**If that doesn't work, I don't know what will.**

**Special thx! (really rare if I do this)**

**fallenangel44****: I updated again:3**

**Heroineofearth****: Thx! I'm glad that u like Sakura's new jutsus! And yeah, it's really funny to see Tsunade angry at Naruto. **

**Cosca****t****: Thx! I'm glad that u like the story. I most likely will review everyday since I write it on notebook first then type it up. **

**DarkAngelRakell****: Thx! I like the idea of Sakura as an Akatsuki too. I wish it was true!! I would die of happiness!!**

**Feather's Shadow****: Thx:D And I updated again!!**

**j****ejeaza:****Thx! And I'm sorry but I didn't get anyone's e-mail address.**

**haliz****: Thx! And yeah, I love the idea of Sakura becoming an Akatsuki, I especially love the drawings of her as a member, hope u liked my drawing!**

**sakuratwin13****: I have the link up, hopefully it worked.**

**narutofan821007****: I like Sakura as a strong kunoichi too!! I hated the beginning of the series because she was so weak, but the Forest of Death really changed her.**

**sasusakufan2357****: I'm glad u like it! And yes this is a SasuSaku pairing, I refuse to write anything else! Unless I get paid!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just making twists and turns for my own amusement. **

_**If I fall **_

_**Will you catch me?**_

_**Or will you just let me**_

_**Fall to the ground and bleed?**_

**Chapter 4: Shocking Reunion **

"Kakashi-sensei! I can see two Akatsuki members up ahead!!" Naruto yelled to his teacher who was running behind him

"All right, remember Naruto, be careful, we don't want them to take you!" Kakashi said activating his Sharingan and seeing the two Akatsuki members slow down

"Hold on! Seems like they have opponents," Yamato said, the rest of them nodding and stopping about 50 meters away from the two Akatsuki members but being close enough to watch the battle between team 10 and the two Akatsuki.

"They fight as if they know their opponents, see how that raven-haired boy is evading all of Shikamaru's attacks?" Sai pointed out, the rest of them nodding, then once Ino jumped away from the Akatsuki's hold they all saw the hat being taken off to reveal a woman around the age of 15 with shoulder length pink hair and emerald eyes

"No…way…Sakura-chan?!" Naruto said in a low voice, his blue eyes opened wide in shock "SAKU-mmf!" Naruto yelled but was soon muffled by Kakashi's gloved hand

"Shh, if she hears you, she won't hesitate to attack, we'll only interfere if team 10 is about to get killed," Kakashi whispered, getting over his own shock himself.

When Kakashi saw that Itachi and Sakura allowed team 10 to escape he uncovered Naruto's mouth "But why, why would she betray us? Sakura never would've done that, not unless she was trying to protect us, that's got to be it! The Akatsuki threatened Sakura and she…" Naruto trailed off not even believing his own words

"I'm sorry Naruto, but she's changed, the only thing running through her head right now is getting revenge on Sasuke," Kakashi said as Naruto punched a tree, making the skin in his fist come apart, some blood spilling through the freshly made holes.

"I'm going after her, I have to hear it from Sakura herself!" Naruto said running after Sakura, his teammates running behind him.

"Again?! This is just getting annoying!" Sakura said sensing the chakra of four more shinobis

"Just keep going, if they're worth fighting then they'll be ahead of us in no time," Itachi said, his gaze set on the path ahead of him

"Hn," Sakura agreed.

A few minutes later Sakura felt the chakras becoming dangerously close and dodged a kunai that was being aimed for her head.

"Guess we have to waste precious time and chakra on these four idiots," Sakura said stopping and turning around seeing team 7 and her and Sasuke's replacements appear in front of them

"Now who are these?" Itachi asked in a low monotone voice

"Team 7, my old teammates, the Sasuke look-a-like can make his drawings come to life, he's an ex-member of the root ANBU, the weird looking brown haired guy is an ANBU, he can move the Earth around to grab and destroy his enemies, and I'm sure you're aware of Kakashi-sensei and Naruto," Sakura mumbled so that only Itachi can comprehend what she was saying

"Well since they're your ex-teammates, I'll give you the pleasure of defeating them, I'll take care of the two ANBUs," Itachi said as Sakura gathered up chakra in her fists and legs

"Done," Sakura said with a malicious smirk as she ran to her teammates, too fast for even Kakashi's normal eye to se, so he was able to block a kick to the face but ended up flying backwards, his head hitting a tree, knocking him out, and Sakura managed to punch Naruto in the stomach making him spit up blood before he was sent flying to a tree

"Why…Sa…kura?" Naruto asked wincing from the pain in his back

"Did you really think that I would get stronger just by practicing around Konoha? Pfft, how can you get strong if you're only dealing with scrolls to learn from? I tried to get Sasuke back before, but all I could do was just stand and watch, then right when we get back, you're off practicing with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-san, and does anyone even bother to train me?! No, so I chose to train under the best and I'm not as stupid as Sasuke, the fool's just wandering around with his own little team not gaining money in anyway. At least I can get money and get stronger by the Akatsuki," Sakura explained, a malicious smirk spreading over her delicate features as she grabbed Naruto by the neck and hoisting him up as her grip tightened around his neck

"SAKURA!" Itachi yelled grabbing the wrist that was bound to Naruto's throat "He's a jinchurriki, we need him later, we don't need to make things worse by having dead bodies to be found by the other ninjas," Itachi said making Sakura let go looking down at Naruto when he fell

"Hn, whatever, you're just a waste of energy," Sakura stated turning on her heels and running, hoping that no more leaf-nin will appear.

"I can sense them coming, I recognize Itachi's chakra, but the other one seems familiar but I don't know who it is, but be on your guard," Sasuke warned activating his Sharingan waiting for his brother to appear from the forest.

"Fuck! Another one, this time it's ahead, and it seems too familiar," Sakura said pulling her hat lower so her eyes will be hidden from others

"Indeed it does," Itachi agreed as they broke free from the forest only to be greeted by Sasuke and his fellow teammates

"Itachi, it's been a while hasn't it? As I recall we haven't seen each other for over two years," Sasuke said as Sakura rolled her eyes and quickly did hand seals and ran to punch him, only being able to punch the rock, since Sasuke dodged the attack making it burst into flames and slowly melting

"You talk too much Uchiha," Sakura hissed as Sasuke's teammates backed away

"And who the hell are you? My fight is with Itachi, I could care less about his low-life partner!!" Sasuke yelled starting to push her away but was stopped by a barrier of wind similar to Gaara's sand

"You don't remember me? That hurts, it hurts so much that if I was younger I would've cried, isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in a sickengly sweet voice as she removed her hat enjoying the look of shock that crossed over the Uchiha's face

"S-Sakura?!" Sasuke stuttered, shocking everyone but the two Akatsuki members

"The one and only, an if I remember correctly last time I saw you, you tried to kill me, I guess I'll do a favor to karma and try to kill you, is that all right with you Itachi-sama?!" Sakura asked, watching Itachi nod much to Sasuke's dismay

"No! You're supposed to be my opponent! I've waited 9 years!!!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura punched Sasuke in the gut, making him fly a few feet away

"If you can beat me, then you can beat Itachi, I'm sure you can wait a little longer," Sakura said as Sasuke quickly got up and unsheathed his katana, sending Chidori throughout the blade and charging at Sakura but before his blade could touch her, a wind barrier surrounded her, when his blade touched her barrier she quickly punched his arm, burning it, but not enough to make it turn to ash.

"Dammit! I'm running out of chakra, oh well," Sakura said jumping backwards to avoid his Chidori Nagashi, jumping over his head she kicked the top of his head making him fall on the ground, when he got up he spat out some blood from biting his cheek

'Shit, she's too fast, my Sharingan can barely see her, is she too fast even for Itachi?' Sasuke thought eyeing his brother from the corner of his eye

"I thought you knew that you should never look away from your opponent," Sakura said appearing close enough for him to smell her shampoo and perfume

'She smells like cinnamon and lilacs, wait, what?! I'm in the middle of a fucking battle!! I don't have time to think about she smells like!!!' Sasuke thought blushing a little which went away when he felt a fist connecting to his face making him fall face first into the cold hard dirt

"And aren't you supposed to be getting stronger? If you're so strong then why can't you beat me?" Sakura asked kneeling down, putting her elbows on her knees, her hands holding her face up as she smirked down at her beaten opponent

"Just SHUT UP!!" Sasuke yelled, quickly punching her ankles making her lose her balance and fall to the ground, before she could get up she felt Sasuke straddling her waist while holding a kunai to the back of her neck, "Looks like I'll be able to beat Itachi, you're still too weak, I won this fight, so I'll let you live but stay out of my way Sakura, I won't hesitate to kill you," Sasuke said bringing the kunai closer to her neck, making her feel the tip of the cool sharp metal

"THEN KILL ME!! If I truly am worthless and weak then kill me, put an end to my sorrow, it's not like anyone will even care if I'm dead or alive!" Sakura said as angry tears streamed down her face, making Sasuke look at her in shock and pity

"No, there's no reason I should waste time on killing you, just stay out of my way Sakura," Sasuke said getting off of her and walking to Itachi preparing himself to finally finish off his brother and the murderer of his clan.

TBC

**A/N: Ha! I left you off at a cliffhanger!! I hope u enjoyed!! Sorry if I barely mention Sasuke's teammates, I'm still behind, I'm currently on chapter 339, I just got into this series a couple of months ago, so bear with me! Chapter 5: Stranger Inside will take a little longer for me to type up because I'm still writing it, I've been playing a really awesome horror video game called Kuon for PS 2. So I'll put a preview here for ya:D**

"_**You bitch! You'll pay for that!!" Karin yelled running to Sakura to punch her out, but Sakura quickly dodged it and appeared behind Karin putting her arm around the brunette's neck and her hand over the uneven strands of hair**_

"_**And Sasuke thinks of you as powerful?! You're probably on his team as a whore," Sakura said angering the kunoichi who was about to kick her captor but Sakura quickly moved to break the kunoichi's neck making her stop and stay still "Aww, did I hit a sensitive spot? If you're on Sasuke's team you better get used to heartbreak considering how weak you are," Sakura smirked**_

"_**Think whatever you want, you know nothing about Sasuke, did you know that he still thinks about you everyday?!" Karin snapped trying to make an opening so she could be free, but Sakura didn't loosen her hold.**_

**There's the preview. The best I could do. Now I'm off to finish reading chapter 339 before my sis wakes up and steals the computer away from me!**


	5. Stranger Inside

_**Have you ever felt lost inside?**_

_**So unloved within that you almost died?**_

_**Have you ever stepped out of the light? **_

_**And realized there's a stranger inside**_

**Chapter 5: Stranger Inside**

"I see you have indeed become stronger kouto-chan (little brother)," Itachi said when his brother was in earshot of what he was saying

"Hn. This time I'll make sure to kill you," Sasuke said activating his Sharingan and sending Chidori throughout the blade of his katana, then he ran towards his brother aiming for whatever was left of his heart but Itachi quickly dodged it, activating his own Sharingan in the process

"You're slower than one of those leaf-nin, at least Sakura was able to run at a speed that my own Sharingan couldn't defeat her," Itachi said grabbing a kunai and stabbing Sasuke's heart, but it turned into a log, when Itachi was about to turn around he was stopped when he felt a cool sharp metal touching his Adam's apple.

"Am I still slow oniisama?" Sasuke asked with a sly smile as he pushed the kunai deeper into Itachi's throat, but he stopped when he felt a kunai touching his own throat

"Yes Sasuke-kun, you still are ignorant and slow," Sakura said as Sasuke silently cursed for not knocking her out and not being able to sense her chakra.

"You remember the night that you left, how I confessed my love for you and you just knocked me out, guess the tables have turned," Sakura said applying chakra to her hand

"Sakura don't do this, you're bet-" but Sasuke was cut off by Sakura karate chopping his neck, knocking him out

"Pfft. Pathetic, and he seriously thought that he could beat you?" Sakura said to Itachi looking down at Sasuke's unconscious body

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!!" Karin yelled running to Sakura to punch her out, but Sakura quickly dodged it and appeared behind Karin putting her arm around the brunette's neck and her hand over the uneven strands of hair

"And Sasuke thinks of you as powerful?! You're probably on his team as a whore," Sakura said angering the kunoichi who was about to kick her captor but Sakura quickly moved to break the kunoichi's neck making her stop and stay still "Aww, did I hit a sensitive spot? If you're on Sasuke's team you better get used to heartbreak considering how weak you are," Sakura smirked

"Think whatever you want, you know nothing about Sasuke, did you know that he still thinks about you everyday?!" Karin snapped trying to make an opening so she could be free, but Sakura didn't loosen her hold.

"If you think I'm going to fall for a cheap trick like that, you're mistaken," Sakura said her anger rising as she tightened her hold on Karin's neck nearly breaking it before she was interrupted

"Enough Sakura, we've wasted enough time and chakra, we need to meet up with the others before I lose the location of their chakras," Itachi said grabbing her collar and pulling her back, making her free Karin to see that Itachi had knocked out Jugo and Suigetsu

"Fine," Sakura said sending a look of malice at Karin who was currently trying to regain air back into her lungs. So the two Akatsuki members ran into the direction that Itachi declared they follow since he saw some other members running into that direction.

"Well thankfully you didn't break any bones, but your voice box is messed up so you won't be able to speak as loud as before and your back is bruised up so I would suggest you stay away from missions and training for a week," Tsunade said writing everything on her clipboard as Naruto put his jacket back on

"Man, she didn't even seem like herself…what've you been teaching her you old hag?!" Naruto asked trying to yell but it came out in a raspy voice

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN OLD HAG!?!" Tsunade yelled punching the Kyuubi holder's head

"OW!" Naruto yelled/rasped

"And all I taught her was how to apply chakra to her fists to punch open the ground and how to heal injuries with chakra, the rest she learned from scrolls," Tsunade said a hint of sadness and regret in her tone

"Sakura's smart, she'll realize her mistake and come b-"

"That's the problem, if she comes back then she'll die! The elders have placed the death sentence on her if she was to ever set foot on Konohagakure soil then she'll be executed," Tsunade said slamming the clipboard on her desk, almost causing the desk to break in half.

"What?! Tsunade-sama can't you do something!?!" Naruto asked in a frightened and serious tone (it's serious if he calls her Tsunade-sama)

"I wish I could, if I was able to do something don't you think I would've brought her back already?!" Tsunade said wiping a couple of tears from her eyes

"If I can't bring Sakura back then I'll make sure I'll take her away from the Akatsuki, and I will bring them both back, this is Sasuke and Sakura's home and I'm sure if Sakura does something good for Konoha then the elders will ignore her sentence, like they did for Sasuke when he killed Orochimaru, right?" Naruto promised, putting a hand on the godaime's shoulder to comfort her

"I'm sure you will, and **maybe** you'll become Hokage some day," Tsunade said with a smirk knowing that Naruto can't yell very well so she wouldn't have to worry about a headache

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'MAYBE'? I **WILL** BECOME HOKAGE!!!" Naruto rasped out

'Thank you Sakura, I see you still respect me even though you went against the village!' Tsunade thought a peaceful look crossing her features as Naruto left cussing out about losing his voice.

'Wh-where am I?' Sasuke thought opening his onyx eyes, seeing that it was nightfall and he was in a forest.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! You're finally awake!!" Karin squeaked glomping him making the pain in his body come back full force

"OW Karin what the fuck? Get the fuck off of me!!" Sasuke yelled pushing her off of him, sitting up which made his entire neck and back throb with pain "Fuck! Goddammit!! Sakura's gotten a hell of a lot stronger," Sasuke mumbled under his breath, clenching his fists to try to numb the pain

"Why don't you just forget that bitch, she tried to kill you and she made you waste chakra that you could've used to defeat Itachi!" Karin said with a pout

"Just shut up Karin and leave me alone, I need to be alone right now!" Sasuke snapped giving her his famous death glare, which made her stand up and stomp off, tears brimming down her eyes

'Now to think of some new strategies, this isn't going to be easy," Sasuke thought as he looked at the burn on his arm which reminded him of her scary new jutsus

"Dammit, killing Itachi is going to be harder than I thought," Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he put some ointment on the burn and wrapped it up in bandages.

"Whoa! You two look worn out!!" Hidan said as Itachi and Sakura entered their new base

"Is that our fault?! We went through three fucking battles in less than an hour, my chakra's drained!" Sakura said walking past Hidan to sit on the couch

"You seem pissed off, let me guess, Itachi wouldn't let you kill anyone?" Hidan said with a smirk as an anger mark appeared on her forehead

"Just take me to my new room and let me sleep, I have to train tomorrow," Sakura said sending Hidan a death glare

"Fine, fine, follow me little pissed off cherry blossom," Hidan said gaining a new bump on his head courtesy of Sakura's fist "Fuck! What the hell!!? I thought you were drained of chakra!?!" Hidan yelled rubbing his head recalling how Sakura explained every jutsus she knows when she took her oath

"I am, I didn't use any chakra, smartass," Sakura said following Hidan to her new room where she took off her jacket and knapsack, throwing herself on the bed and falling asleep, dreaming about Sasuke in ways she would never express on the outside. (In other words she still loves him, so she dreams about him returning her love to her).

The next day Sakura woke up around dawn and decided to train before she took a shower (who wants to get sweaty the minute after you take a shower?). As she punched and kicked things around all of the battles from the previous day came rushing back to her mind, making her stop and stare at the ground 'I didn't even act like myself…I…I don't even know who I am anymore…I mean those were my friends and I…I almost killed them!' Sakura thought as she looked at her hands and fell to her knees, tears' streaming from her eyes in silent sobs "Sasuke, what have you turned me into?" Sakura said under her breath as she cried even more.

TBC

**A/N: Oops! Another short chapter! My bad!! But when I write it on notebook it's usually 8 pages long, but when I type it up it comes out as 4, don't know why.Next chapter I'll most likely make it double the length, but it'll take longer for me to update, so what do you guys think.**

**Add lemon in next chapter, making it longer, and taking at least 2 days to write/type it up. Or…**

**Keeping it, it's regular length and updating tomorrow.**

**Tell me in a review, and BTW, did anyone even see my drawing, I hoped it worked!!**

**Next chapter: All I Ever Wanted!! **


	6. AN & Special Thank Yous

**A/N: OK So I decided to make the chapter longer, and update on Monday. I can't update today, because I'm still writing it, and I can't really concentrate right now because there's something in my house that's freaking me out and I don't know what it is. And my mom's going to be on the computer all weekend, and I'm not even allowed on this website because she thinks it causes viruses. So I'm on it when she's not home. ; Thx for all the reviews!! I'll put up a rare special thank u as an apology for making you all wait! **

**fallenangel44****: I'll try! **

**sakuratwin13****: Sorry but the longer chapter option won. Sorry again!! I'll be sure to update on Monday.**

**sasusakufan2357****: I'm glad that you like it! And I'll update on Monday!**

**Blood Blossom****: Thx, and yeah, I hate Karin, she's evil!! Hmm…she should be my favorite character, that's a guaranteed death right there, all my favorite characters die. sob And I put the link, here it is, ****http :// www. deviantart. Com / deviation / 57155172 /**** Just have to take out the spaces.**

**eskeflowne:**** I'm glad that you like it. And it's really rare to find things about an Akatsuki Sakura, but it's such a good idea!!**

**Heroineofearth**** I'm doing a long chapter, and yeah, I know exactly how Sakura feels, kind of went through the same situation, except we're not ninjas and I haven't seen him in a year. ; But I tend to change on the outside, and on the inside I'm usually really sad, but that's where I get good story ideas.**

**DarkAngelRakell****: Yeah!!!**

**Coscat****: I'm making it longer, and I update everyday on weekdays, but on weekends my mom takes the computer and I'm not even allowed on this website. ;**

**Thank you again!!!**


	7. All I Ever Wanted

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.**

**WARNING: LEMONS!!!**

_**Because all I ever wanted**_

_**Was a place to call my home**_

_**To shelter me when I am there**_

_**And to miss me when I'm gone**_

**Chapter 6: All I Ever Wanted**

At nightfall Sasuke started packing some clothes and money into a bag when he was sure that his teammates were sleeping, "Where are you going Sasuke?" a voice said making him tense, so he slowly turned around to see Karin standing in front of him, her hair messier than usual

"None of your business, now get out of my way," Sasuke said standing up, putting his bag on his back, trying to sidestep away from her, but she blocked him.

"You're going after Itachi alone right?" Karin asked staring into his onyx eyes

"Move!" Sasuke said in a dangerous tone, narrowing his eyes at her, making her move out of his way,

"Just answer this one question Sasuke, do you love her or me?" Karin asked making him stop.

"…Hn," Sasuke answered walking off to the direction that he felt a hint of Itachi's chakra was at.

-----

"Very nice little cherry blossom, I see you've become stronger, and in only two weeks," Itachi said wiping some blood from his right cheek

"I could've sworn that you were stronger a couple of days ago, are you sure you're not going easy on me?" Sakura asked helping Itachi stand up

"I would never go easy on anyone, you are truly stronger, in fact I believe you're the strongest of the Akatsuki," Itachi complimented making Sakura smirk

"Yeah, sure, and I plan on going back to Konoha, very funny Itachi, I'm going inside to take a shower, I'm beat," Sakura said rolling her eyes, walking back into the base, Itachi continued to stand there, feeling a hint of a very familiar chakra, making him activate his Sharingan and grabbing a kunai.

"You can come out Sasuke," Itachi said as the said Uchiha jumped out of a bush throwing a kunai at him which Itachi quickly blocked, then he turned around to get rid of the Kage Bunshin that was coming at him, but he failed to notice that the real Sasuke came from the side, stabbing Itachi's arm with his katana, making Itachi's body slowly turn numb, due to Chidori that Sasuke sent through his blade.

"This seems too easy, what're you hiding Itachi?" Sasuke asked putting a kunai up to his brother's neck

"I'm not hiding anything, you just caught me in a weak state," Itachi said with a smirk as he took Sasuke's katana out of his arm and pushing him into a tree "I see your hate has lessened some since I last saw you, could it be that you've fallen in love with a certain cherry blossom?" Itachi asked grabbing Sasuke's neck and holding him up as he chocked him, making Sasuke accidently look into Itachi's eyes as he successfully played illusions into Sasuke's mind, making him see the slaughter of his clan, the pain that Sakura went through when he left, the pain that she went through those two years he wasn't there, making Sasuke scream out

"STOP IT! STOP IT!! IT'S TOO MUCH TO BEAR!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled making Itachi grip his brother's neck tighter as some members came running out to see the battle between the two Uchiha brothers

"Now you understand her pain? Why she left Konoha, betrayed her only home, and why she tried to kill you, you only saw a 5 second illusion, she went through it every day for two years, and I think I should be able to bring comfort to her, if you know what I mean," Itachi whispered into Sasuke ear with a smirk playing across his lips, setting him off as he kicked Itachi's gut making him release his hold on Sasuke's neck

"Don't you ever touch her!!" Sasuke hissed as he activated the Chidori Nagashi reaching out for Itachi, but he was knocked out by Tobi, one of the new Akatsuki members.

"Toni you idiot!! We wanted to see what was going to happen!!!" Deidara yelled, an angry mark on his forehead

"Sorry, well I guess now we have a prisoner," Tobi said nervously scratching the back of his neck as Sakura came outside, her hair a darker shade due to the wetness of her locks

"What the hell's going on? Why's everyone standing around here?!" Sakura asked, focusing her emerald eyes on what everyone had their attention on, making her eyes widen when she saw his raven black hair

"We got a new prisoner, and it just happens to be Itachi's brother, and great news, the only available room left, is the room next to your room, so feel free to torture him all you want!" Hidan said smiling at her as a dark look crossed over her features, her malicious eyes watching as Deidara and Tobi carried Sasuke to his new prison, Deidara yelling at Tobi at how stupid he was

"I'll make sure that he regrets ever having come here," Sakura said, a sly smirk appearing over her face as she walked over to Itachi to heal his wounds

"I'm sure you will, thank you for healing me," Itachi said standing up and walking with Sakura inside the base.

-----

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, why is it always when I'm so fucking close to killing that mother fucker?!" Sasuke yelled punching the wall, when he woke up in a dark room with only a bed

"Would you shut the hell up?! Goddammit!! With all of your fucking yelling I can't get any fucking sleep!!!" Sakura yelled bursting through the door, scaring the shit out of Sasuke that if he wasn't handcuffed to the bed he would've fallen off

"Sorry, not my fault I got put next to your room, why am I next to your room anyway?" Sasuke asked cocking an eyebrow

"Because this was the…wait why should I explain myself to you?! You never explained shit to me!!" Sakura snapped growing an anger mark on her forehead

"Hn, since when was it my duty to explain things to you?" Sasuke asked smirking at the angered kunoichi

"Bastard! You want to fight?! I'll gladly fight you!!!" Sakura yelled getting angrier at him by the minute

"Sure, should be an interesting fight since this time you have plenty of chakra," Sasuke said as Sakura freed his wrists

"Let's go outside, can't afford to pay for repairs," Sakura stated walking in front of Sasuke not really caring if he followed her or escaped, but she was surprised to still feel his chakra when they were outside "So you didn't run away?" Sakura asked, wind blowing by, making both of their hairs sway with the air as they faced each other to battle

"Why run away if I'm going to only come back?" Sasuke said, a smirk on his face as he charged at Sakura, punching her, catching her off guard, making her fall on the ground, but she quickly got up and did a roundhouse kick, applying chakra to her feet to make Sasuke fly a few meters away, but he quickly turned his body and landed on his feet, before his body hit the ground, then he quickly activated his Sharingan and Chidori Nagashi at the same time, charging at Sakura to punch her, but her Kaze Boogyo-butsu quickly shielded her, allowing her to punch Sasuke, but only being able to make a burn on his left arm, instead of burning his entire arm off

'Dammit! Why am I hesitating?! I've been waiting over 2 years to finally be able to have my revenge, why can't I do it now?!!' Sakura thought, quickly ducking a punch that Sasuke tried to send to her, so she quickly tried to knock him off his feet by kicking him when she ducked, but he jumped before her foot could touch his ankles, then when he landed back on his feet he grabbed her by the collar and threw her, making her back hit the tree, her body falling on the ground, then she quickly jumped up and punched the ground, causing Sasuke to nearly fall when he was running towards her, seeing that he was trying to keep his balance she quickly ran to him, punching him making him fall, but then he tripped Sakura making her fall on the ground besides him 'Fuck, this bastard keeps making me fall on my back, I'm going to feel this in the morning,' Sakura thought, quickly jumping off of the ground, kicking his face in the process making him about to fall, but he quickly caught his balance and he was able to punch her gut, making her cough up blood

"You're at your limit Sakura, let's stop before you kill yourself," Sasuke said straightening up watching Sakura clutch her stomach in pain

"I…don't care…I'm going to have my revenge on you…if…it's the last thing I do!" Sakura yelled, her vision fading in and out, until her body couldn't take it anymore, making her faint into Sasuke's arms, Sasuke sighing carried her bridal style to her room.

'Those new jutsus she learned are weakening her body, if she keeps this up she'll become crippled, or worse…dead,' Sasuke thought as he laid Sakura on her bed, then he sat on the bed next to her, watching her sleeping form which looked fragile and innocent when she was sleeping

"I don't blame you for hating me Sakura, but don't kill yourself, it's not worth it," Sasuke whispered into her ear, laying down next to her and drifting off to sleep.

-----

Sakura woke up the next morning because of the sunlight shining through her window "Mmm, stupid sun," Sakura mumbled turning around in her bed, but her eyes opened wide in shock when she felt someone else in her bed, surprised, she quickly sat up and stared at the sleeping form of the young Uchiha in her bed, that's when all of the memories of their fight came rushing back to her head, along with the pain in her gut from when Sasuke punched her, and her back from when he kept throwing her to the ground, making her moan in pain, as she gathered chakra to her hand to heal the wound on her stomach, but she sadly had to let her back naturally heal since she couldn't reach her back very well

"You feeling better?" Sasuke asked looking up at her with sleepy eyes

"Uh, yeah, sorry for waking you up, thanks, for bringing me in here," Sakura said, not looking at his face as a blush formed on her cheeks

"Wanna finish up the fight?" Sasuke asked, inwardly smirking at her embarrassment

"Not right now, I have to put you back into your cell and meet up with the others," Sakura said climbing out of bed, Sasuke following her and walking into his prison, Sakura locking the door and walking away.

-----

"So we need to capture the jinchurriki, so far we just need to capture the one tail, the six tail, and the nine tail, so do we have any volunteers?" the Akatsuki leader asked in the meeting room

"Me and Kakuzu can go after the six tailed!!" Hidan said raising his hand, his partner just sitting there,

"Alright, now who'll volunteer for the one tail and the nine tail?" the leader asked

"We can go after the one tail, I already have information on his attacks, that way Sakura and Itachi can go after the nine tail, let's think of Sakura as bait to lure him here," Deidara said a smile forming on his lips, as Sakura and Itachi sat there expressionless

"Well Itachi, Sakura, what do you say?" the leader asked looking at them

"Sure, Naruto should be easy to catch, I'm aware of his weaknesses and I know all of his jutsus, so he'll be the easiest catch yet," Sakura said crossing her arms, a sly smirk crossing her lips

"Good, feel free to start as soon as you want, I'll stay here and look over our prisoner while you all are away," the leader said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

-----

"What, you're leaving on a mission, you guys actually get missions?!" Sasuke asked when Sakura visited him after packing her clothes

"Yeah, we're not barbarians, we're pretty organized, and expect Naruto, I have to bring him here," Sakura said walking towards the door as an annoyed look crossed his features

"Fuck, just what I need, so when're you coming back?" Sasuke asked

"When I catch Naruto, see ya!" Sakura stated walking out of the room, locking the door behind her, then she started walking to the front entrance so she could meet up with Itachi so they could start their trip.

-----

"Hmm! Ichiraku's not as great without Sakura or Sasuke," Naruto said crossing his arms and slumping his head in depression, once her finished slurping up his third bowl of ramen

"It's been almost a month since we last saw her, hasn't it? My…how time flies," Kakashi said, his nose in Make-Out Tactics

"Yeah, and it's too quiet! I miss Sakura-chan, remember how we all would come to Ichiraku and eat ramen like there was no tomorrow?" Naruto asked, a dreamy look on his face

"Um, Naruto…that was only you, the rest just sat there," Kakashi stated never taking his eye off of the book

"Ah whatever, I'm going home, I'm beat," Naruto said stretching and paying for his meal before walking out of the ramen stand.

'Hmmm…this feeling in the wind…something big's about to happen, I can feel it,' Kakashi thought as he stood outside and was walking down the street to his apartment.

-----

"Not exactly welcomed are we?" Sakura asked as she and Itachi walked through the streets of Konoha after she and Itachi knocked out the guards at the gate

"Well, what did you expect? Just remember to hide your face at all times, not everyone will be happy to see us again," Itachi stated looking at his female partner that was only shorter than him by five inches.

"Hn." Sakura answered, as she led Itachi to Naruto's apartment.

-----

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Aw come on! I need to sleep!! Who is it?!" Naruto yelled getting up from bed and opening the door, his ocean blue eyes meeting with emerald

"Morning Naruto-kun," Sakura said, a smirk crossing over her pink lips

"Sa-Sakura-chan! You're back!!" Naruto cheered, a big grin appearing on his face getting ready to hug her, but stopped when he saw the Akatsuki jacket, and Itachi standing next to her

"Not quite, we're here to take you with us, either by your will, or by force," Sakura said, a murderous look crossing over her once delicate, innocent face

"Sakura-chan, why're you doing this?! DIDN'T YOU PROMISE THAT WE'D STICK TOGETHER, THAT WE'D BRING SASUKE BACK **TOGETHER**?!!!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Sakura's arms and slightly shaking her, her face remaining expressionless

"Promises are meant to be broken…now are you going to come willingly or by force?" Sakura asked, holding a kunai showing off her Akatsuki ring and her freshly painted black fingernails

"No way am I just going to willingly go with someone who would turn their back on their friends, family, and home!!" Naruto yelled, his emotions turning to anger

"What family?! My family didn't even care about me! They barely acknowledged my existence, and home? Please, I've never felt like this was my home, and friends are for the weak, people kind of like you," Sakura said, quickly appearing behind Naruto, lightly dragging the kunai down his throat, drawing small beads of blood "How can you ever achieve to become Hokage if you're living in the past?" Sakura whispered into his ear, gathering chakra into her left hand

"Because without a past there's never a future, without my friends, then what's the point of protecting this village without their support?" Naruto said emotionless, not moving an inch

"Pathetic," Sakura whispered karate chopping the back of his neck, knocking him out, allowing Itachi to throw Naruto over his shoulder as they walked away from Naruto's apartment and back to the gates.

"That was easier than last time, apparently his friends are his weakness, we did good by bringing you along for this mission," Itachi said

"Which is why I see no reason in friends or love, it only weakens you," Sakura stated, Itachi looking at her with awe in his dark onyx eyes

"You and I are very much alike," Itachi said, grabbing Sakura's arm and bringing her close to him, allowing their lips to touch, but it only lasted only for 5 seconds before Sakura pushed him away

"Itachi, what the fuck's the matter with you?!" Sakura asked in shock and anger, as she looked up at the older Uchiha's onyx eyes

"Doesn't matter now, what's done is done," Itachi said shrugging it off and continuing to walk towards the gate.

'That…was my first kiss!' Sakura thought as she bought her hand up to her lips, then she quickly ran to catch up with Itachi, but a glint of silver caught her eye, making her turn her head to the right, seeing a jounin vest in the trees with some kunais in their hand "ITACHI-SAMA! DUCK!!!!" Sakura yelled when the jounin threw the kunai, relief washed over her when Itachi caught the kunai and turned to see his opponent, but dread filled her when she saw Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade appear out of the trees

"And where do you two think you're going with Naruto?" Kakashi asked, lifting his headband to unveil his Sharingan eye as Itachi set Naruto down on the ground so it'll be easier for him to fight

"Where else, ne Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked taking off her hat, earning shocked expressions from the two saanin

"Sakura, what're you doing?! Don't you know that if you're get caught you'll be killed?!!" Tsunade said clenching her fists in anger

"Yes, but that's only if I get caught which I'll make sure I'll never do," Sakura said, a smirk crossing her lips

"Well, are we going to fight or not?" Itachi asked, his Sharingan activating

"Jiraiya, Kakashi, you two battle Itachi, I'll deal with Sakura, it's my fault she's even an Akatsuki to begin with," Tsunade said, the two men nodding as Tsunade and Sakura disappeared to another place so there'll be more room for the boys to fight.

"I see you're ready to die, ne Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura said grabbing some kunais

"…Sakura, this isn't like you, the Sakura I know would never-"

"The Sakura you know is dead!!" Sakura yelled interrupting, Tsunade "She died and is never coming back, so get used to it for the rest of your life, which won't last for long, didn't you used to say that those who becomes Hokage dies young?" Sakura asked, a look of shock appearing on Tsunade's face as Sakura quickly punched the ground with her left hand, while she lit the kunais on fire, throwing them with her right hand, Tsunade quickly jumped up, dodging both attacks while grabbing some kunais of her own and throwing them towards Sakura, making them explode due to the explosive tags, but when Tsunade landed on her feet the smoke cleared to reveal Sakura standing in the same spot, her shield protecting her, allowing nothing to injure her in anyway, once Tsunade's feet touched the ground one of Sakura's shadow clones grabbed Tsunade from behind, holding her in place while the real Sakura quickly appeared in front of Tsunade punching her gut, setting her on fire, but it turned into a log, then Sakura felt the ground rumbling beneath her feet so she quickly jumped up and flipped backwards so she would land behind Tsunade allowing Sakura to punch her but it turned to smoke as Sakura grabbed two kunais and threw them to where she felt a hint of chakra, earning a scream allowing her to quickly run into the forest to see that she stabbed Tsunade's palms not allowing her to apply chakra to her hands

"FUCK!" Tsunade yelled trying to kick Sakura but failing miserably so Sakura smoothly tripped Tsunade making her fall on her back

"Not as great without your arms are you Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura stated with a smirk, but it disappeared when Tsunade jumped up, kicking Sakura making her fall backwards, Tsunade's heels digging into her arms near her shoulder making Sakura grunt in pain as Tsunade lowered her face down near Sakura's

"Leave now Sakura, before I break your arms," Tsunade hissed, anger and disappointment appearing in her almond eyes

"Fine, Itachi-sama should be done by now anyway," Sakura said sitting up when Tsunade got off of her, then Sakura ran back to where she last left off Itachi, leaving Tsunade behind to her thoughts.

'Sakura…I know that part of you hasn't died yet, there's no way that it's dead. But only Sasuke can make you alive again,' Tsunade thought watching her student run back to her partner.

-----

"Back so soon?" Sasuke asked when Sakura walked into his prison

"Soon? We've been gone for almost a week!" Sakura said quirking an eyebrow at him

"Then I must've slept the week away, it's so boring sitting here without you to talk to," Sasuke said laying back down on the bed as Sakura sat on it, looking at his face

"Oh so now, after all these years you finally miss me?" Sakura said smirking at him

"Actually…to tell you the truth, I've always missed you," Sasuke said looking up at Sakura's blushing face

"Liar," she said facing away from him so he wouldn't see her blushing face

"Whoever said I was a liar, I keep secrets and betray people yes, but I would never lie, especially not to you…I love you too much, Sakura," Sasuke whispered, grabbing her chin and making her look at his eyes, as he leaned in, his lips touching hers in a passionate kiss, laying her down onto the bed.

"…I love you too…Sasuke," Sakura said when they broke for air, then she continued to kiss him, his tongue licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted, as their tongues battle for dominance Sasuke placed his hand under her shirt, running his thumb over her hardened nipples making her moan into the kiss, as Sasuke lifted up her shirt over her head, revealing her breasts which were hidden with chest bindings, then he quickly untied them and threw them onto the floor as Sasuke took one breast into his mouth, kneading the other with his hand, making Sakura moan which made his groin harden at her moans, satisfied with one breast, he switched to the other, and swirled his tongue around the nipple making her clutch his hair, bringing his head closer to her chest, as he playfully nibbled on the nipple, Sakura quickly lifted his head from her breast, touching her lips with his, as she turned him over so she was on top, lifting his shirt over his head revealing his hardened muscles and abs. 'Wow, he's so hot!' Sakura thought, kissing his chest, and swirling her tongue around one of his own nipples, earning a grunt from him, as she lowered her head to the top of his pants, she slowly took off his pants with her teeth making Sasuke become impossibly harder. Once she took off his pants she stuck her hand through the hole in his boxer, grabbing his hardened erected member and started massaging it, making Sasuke moan in pleasure. Smirking, she took off his boxers revealing his 14 inch member, taking it into her mouth she started licking at the tip, lapping up the pre-cum making Sasuke hiss in pleasure as he grabbed her pink locks, moving her head closer to his member, her teeth scraping along his member bought him to the edge, flipping Sakura back over so that he was on top of her he quickly ripped off her pants and underwear and plunged two fingers into her wet core, making her scream in pleasure, as he kept thrusting his fingers in and out, earning moans and grunts from Sakura, "Sasuke-kun, I need you," Sakura panted out, as Sasuke spread her legs wider with his knee, the tip of his member waiting at her entrance

"Are you still a virgin Sakura?" Sasuke asked, earning a nod from Sakura, so he lowered his mouth to her ear "This'll hurt Sakura, so I'm sorry for causing you more pain," Sasuke whispered, then he bought his mouth to hers as he plunged into her, breaking her barrier making her scream out in pain which was muffled by the kiss Sasuke was giving her, then, he released his lips from hers, kissing up the tears that leaked out of her eyes as he whispered words of comfort and love to her. When he felt her relax he took his member out then plunged it back in setting up an easy rhythm to get her used to his long length.

"Faster Sasuke," Sakura whispered, bringing her hands up to his back as she met his hips at an easy rhythm, Sasuke obeying picked up a faster pace, making her cry out in pleasure when her orgasm hit, after her climax reached Sasuke reached his own climax, spilling his seeds into her waiting womb. Pulling out of her he laid next to her, both of them panting, and looking at each others eyes in love and happiness, Sasuke bring Sakura closer to him, lifting the blanket up to cover their naked bodies.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"How do you think life would've been like if you never left and if I never became an Akatsuki?" Sakura asked, laying her chin on his bare chest, looking into his onyx eyes

"I don't know, there would be no worries about us being together that's for sure," Sasuke chuckled making Sakura chuckle also as he ran his fingers through her pink locks "But we most likely would've gotten married and have ten kids," Sasuke said with a smirk as Sakura playfully slapped his chest

"What am I a tennis shooter? If we do get married the most I would have is 5 and only because you're so good at sex," Sakura said a teasing smirk on her face

"All right then…but how about we do get married?" Sasuke asked looking up at Sakura's shocked emerald eyes as she quickly sat up and turned away from him

"You're crazy, we can't get married, I'm an Akatsuki and you're our enemy, we're not even supposed to talk together," Sakura said, wrapping the blanket tighter around her chest as Sasuke sits up and hugs her from behind, his head resting in the crook of her neck

"Then we can elope after I kill Itachi, please Sakura…I love you too much," Sasuke said hugging Sakura tighter, waiting for her answer.

TBC

**A/N: Ugh!! I hated this lemon. It was too rushed because, I'm hungry, and I have to do chores. I might end up rewriting that lemon scene. Sorry!! And hey! I was able to submit today!! Oh god, I'm currently reading chapter 351, and Karin is such a slut!!! I'm defiantly killing her before I end this story. **

**And BTW my sis has submitted a story. It's a SasuSaku story. It's called TAKE ME AWAY by LateLife. Please give her some support by reading it. It's in the M rating btw. Well Chapter 7 will be up soon, latest by Wednesday:D**


	8. Here With Me

_**I know you had to go away**_

_**I died just a little**_

_**And I feel it now**_

_**You're the one I need**_

**Chapter 7: Here With Me**

Before Sakura could answer they both felt a familiar chakra walking towards the hallway where their rooms were located "Shit!" Sakura said, quickly jumping from the bed, both she and Sasuke putting their clothes back on, Sakura disappearing from Sasuke's prison, landing into her bed, quickly getting under the covers and pretending to sleep, when she heard a knock at the door, "What?" She asked in a groggy voice, that sounded like she just woke up, the door opened to reveal Deidara, his hair messy while he was in a black muscle shirt with black sweatpants

"Did you hear some screams and moans? I could hear them all the way from my room," Deidara said, yawning

'Shit!! We were that loud?! Deidara's room is half a mile away!!!!' Sakura as her body tensed up "Must've been a dream or something, you slept with too many girls, now let me go back to sleep!' Sakura said, lying back down on her bed, closing her eyes, and then breathing a sigh of relief when she heard the door close

"Consider yourself lucky **I **was the only one to hear it, you would've gotten into big trouble if the leader found out you fucked with a prisoner," Deidara whispered into Sakura's ear making her go wide-eyed and tense up

"How'd you know it was me?" Sakura asked facing Deidara and sitting up

"A blind monkey could've figured that out, you both screamed each other's name when you came," Deidara said with a smirk as Sakura's face turned as red as a tomato

"Please don't tell anyone about this!" Sakura begged

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me, but only if you give Tobi a good beating when I ask you to kill him," Deidara said with a smirk as Sakura smiled

"Done!" Sakura agreed making Deidara smile, so he left letting Sakura go back to sleep.

-------

"Morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with a cheery smile when she walked into his cell

"I'm afraid you have the wrong Uchiha, Sakura-chan," a different voice other than Sasuke's said, making Sakura open her eyes in shock to see Itachi standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed as his expressionless face stared at Sakura's

"Itachi-sama, hi, where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked, quickly putting on her emotionless façade

"Leader summoned him, he wants Sasuke to fight Naruto, leader hasn't seen a good fight in a while…and think of it as a way to punish Sasuke, for sleeping with a member," Itachi whispered into her ear when he was close enough to her

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, never taking off her mask not even when Itachi caressed her cheek with his hand, the other wrapping around her waist

"Oh, I think you know what I mean, but how about I show you instead," Itachi whispered, pushing Sakura against the wall, quickly pinning her hands with some chakra rope, above her head

"What the fuck are you doing?! GET OFF OF ME!!!!" Sakura yelled, wind surrounding her, trying to shield her from the lust filled Itachi, but it didn't work so he roughly slammed his lips onto hers, bruising her lips as he ripped off her pants and underwear, then he roughly inserted three fingers into her core making Sakura yell into the kiss in pain. Itachi started to thrust in and out of her, moving his fingers around to stretch her, so there would be room for him inside of her. "Itachi…please…get off of me!!" Sakura yelled, tears spilling out of her eyes, against her will, as Itachi quickly unbuckled his pants, getting rid of both his pants and boxers, sucking and nibbling on her neck, ignoring her cries of pain, then he roughly thrusted his manhood into her, thrusting in and out before her body could get comfortable. After a while Sakura reached her climax and orgasmed, against her will, as Itachi spilled his seeds into her.

"That's why Sasuke is going to be killed later on. Because he, a prisoner, slept with you, an Akatsuki member, especially when you both know it's forbidden to be intimate with each other, I'll make sure you'll be there to watch him die at my hands," Itachi whispered, untying her hands and leaving the room, leaving her alone.

"Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT, GODDAMMIT WHY?!!!?!" Sakura yelled punching the ground as tears spilled out of her glassy emerald eyes "Why am I always so weak?!" Sakura whispered curling into a ball, as she shut her eyes trying to stop her tears from coming.

'_GET UP DAMMIT!!! Get up and fight!!! Are you just going to watch as they kill the only man that we've ever loved?!' _Inner Sakura yelled, surprising Sakura since she hasn't heard from her in a long time

'Yeah…you're right! No way am I going back to the way I was!!! I'm going to kill anyone who tries to kill Sasuke!!' Sakura thought, quickly sitting up, wincing from the sore in between her legs, gathering up chakra she quickly healed herself, and ran back to her room so she could get new clothes since Itachi tore her clothes apart. When she finished getting dressed she quickly ran to where Sasuke and Naruto would be fighting in. The training grounds.

-------

A few minutes later Sakura reached the training grounds to find Sasuke and Naruto, standing across from each other, both out of breath. Sasuke's curse mark, the second level was activated, while the Kyuubi locked inside of Naruto started leaking out, only allowing him three tails 'Crap, please don't let the fourth tail come out,' Sakura prayed, as Sasuke charged at Naruto, grabbing him and throwing him to a tree, knocking Naruto out.

"Hey Sakura, you missed the fight, it lasted for two hours," Deidara said coming up to Sakura as Sasuke and Naruto turned back to normal, a couple of Akatsuki members taking Naruto, as the leader stood from his seat

"Well done Uchiha-san, now then…get him," the leader said with a smirk amused at Sasuke's shocked face as Akatsuki members headed for Sasuke, which made Sakura ran toward him blocking him

"Sakura! What're you doing?" Sasuke asked, a shocked look crossing over his features

"What does it look like? I'm fucking protecting you!! These assholes want to kill you for sleeping with me!!!" Sakura yelled punching an Akatsuki that charged at her

"You said that I'll be able to fight Itachi!!!" Sasuke yelled at the leader who had a smirk on his face

"Itachi will be the one to kill you, we all know that either way you'll die at the hands of your brother, just like your entire clan," the leader said with a smirk as Sasuke glared at him and started to run to him, but Sakura held him back

"We have to take care of these members first, then we'll escape and think of a plan to kill them both!" Sakura said, making Sasuke hesitantly nod, so both he and Sakura attacked the members that tried to attack them, Since Sakura was outnumbered she quickly made two shadow clones and one shadow clone, gathered chakra to her hand and punched an Akatsuki, setting him on fire, making him yell in pain and agony as he was burned alive. The other one quickly did her cherry blossom technique, distracting a member, and quickly stabbing him with a kunai. Once those two were out of the way, she quickly performed some hand seals, making waves of water appear behind her, quickly turning around she blew some cold wind at the water, turning it into spikes of ice, so she sent them at the remaining Akatsuki members that she was fighting, "KOORI NO YARI!!!" Sakura yelled out, stabbing her remaining opponents, making them die on the spot. Satisfied with their death, she turned to see if Sasuke needed any help. Seeing that he already defeated his opponents, she quickly grabbed his hand and ran with him into the forest.

-------

"I think…we're far enough now," Sakura said in between breaths, as she and Sasuke stopped at a clearing.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me out," Sasuke said sitting on the grass

"What, you expect me to let them kill you? Pfft. That's my job," Sakura said with a smirk, crouching down to give him a quick peck on the lips "I've gotta go now," Sakura whispered breaking away from him

"To where?" Sasuke asked in confusion,

"Back to the base," Sakura said standing up, but Sasuke quickly grabbed her wrist

"No way are you going back, I won't allow it, we just escaped, why go back now?" Sasuke asked standing up and looking down at Sakura's emerald eyes

"Because, if I don't go back they'll never stop looking for us, and besides, I have to make sure they don't take the Kyuubi out of Naruto, because if they do, then we'll all suffer at their hands," Sakura said, taking her wrist back and turning away

"You know they won't go easy on you," Sasuke said in a low tone

"I know," Sakura said walking back into the forest, and stating her trip back to the base, leaving Sasuke alone in the clearing.

TBC

**A/N: Ha! Done!!! You all should consider yourselves lucky! The past couple of days I was too busy playing video games and coloring on Photoshop that I forgot to write in my fanfic. So I had to type it up from the top of my head. Sorry for not updating yesterday!!! Hope u like this chapter!!! The next one should be out either tomorrow or Friday.**


	9. Restless

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.**

_**Take my hand as I wonder through,**_

_**All my life I gave to you.**_

_**Take my hand as I wonder through,**_

_**All my love I gave to you.**_

**Chapter 8: Restless**

"…Kura…Sakura-chan," a voice said waking Sakura up, looking into ocean blue eyes

"Na…ruto?" Sakura rasped out as the blonde grew a wide grin

""It's about time! You've been out for two hours, now tell me what happened, you look like you're been tortured, and where's Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto asked, worry and concern appearing on his face as Sakura sat up wincing from the pain that spread throughout her body

"After Sasuke knocked you out, the leader sent some low rate Akatsuki members to capture him, so that Itachi could kill him, but I found out their plan, so I stopped them and helped Sasuke escape, but I came back so they'll forget about Sasuke and he can escape," Sakura explained, gathering chakra to her hands and healing herself as she remembered how Itachi and the leader punished her when she returned, wincing at the memory of how they both raped her at the same time, and then when they were done, they started beating her around like she was a roach that wouldn't die.

"So, Sasuke really did abandon us, that bastard," Naruto said, facing the wall, as a look of anger crossed over his features.

"He didn't abandon us, I told him to run away, if he listened then good, I'm happy that he listened, anyway, did they take the Kyuubi from you yet?" Sakura asked making him face her,

"No they didn't, why?" Naruto asked confused as Sakura stood up and looked around her surroundings

"Because we've got to get out of here," Sakura said, but then a wave of nausea hit her and she quickly ran to a corner and retched up whatever was lying around in her stomach

"Sakura-chan, daijobu?!" Naruto asked in a worried tone as he rubbed her back

"Yeah, just probably the aftermath of my torture," Sakura said with a reassuring smile as she wiped her mouth "Now if I remember correctly, this is cell #42, which means that this is the outside wall," Sakura mumbled to herself, as she placed her hand over a wall, then she punched it, making a new hole appear in the wall "Come on, someone was bound to hear that!" Sakura said grabbing Naruto's hand, running with him into the forest.

------

'Come on Sakura, where are you? You had to escape by now," Sasuke thought as he ran around the forest surrounding the Akatsuki base, looking for Sakura, then when he saw a quick glimpse of pink and yellow he ran faster, hoping to catch up to them. When he was finally able to see them, he saw that Sakura was bruised and bloody everywhere, and her clothes were ripped apart, seeing her in that state pissed him off so much that when he saw some low rate Akatsuki guards chasing after them, he quickly killed them all, making Sakura and Naruto look over their shoulders when they heard the screams

"Sasuke-kun, what're you doing here?!" Sakura asked, turning her body around completely to face him

"Protecting you, did you really think that I was just going to abandon you, and who the fuck did this to you?!" Sasuke yelled, glaring at her, which she returned

"Idiot! Why don't you ever listen to me, if you get caught then I won't be able to save you again!!! And what does it matter anyway, I've been tortured, so what? Did you really think they would've gone easy on me? I healed most of my wounds anyway so it doesn't even matter," Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest

"Um, guys, I don't want to interrupt, but we gotta get going, some more members are coming now," Naruto sheepishly said, afraid of the glaring couple

"Fine, let's go," Sasuke said, as Sakura nodded, then they continued running back to Konoha.

------

"I just thought of something, wasn't I banished from Konoha?" Sakura asked when they set up camp as soon as they were sure that the Akatsuki lost their trails thanks to Naruto's clones transforming into the two other teammates

"Yeah, so? I'm sure they'll be willing to let you back in, you did betray the Akatsuki anyway," Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

"I hope you're right," Sakura said, laying on the grass and falling to sleep.

------

A couple of hours later Sakura was wakened by a hand clasping itself over her mouth, startled she quickly opened her eyes to see a blue eye, and blonde hair covering the other eye

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you, just came to warn you, the others are picking up on your trail, they should be here in less than 10 minutes," Deidara whispered removing his hand from her mouth

"Why're you helping us?" Sakura asked, sitting up

"Because, you're my friend, and friends help each other, besides, tough girls like you need to go home if they have one," Deidara said with a smirk as Sakura smiled at him and hugged him, shocking Deidara for a second, but he quickly returned the hug,

"Thanks Deidara," Sakura said letting go of him and running to where her friends were sleeping, waking them up they went back to their journey, Sakura quickly waving back at Deidara before she was out of sight.

"I can see the gate!! Hurry up before they catch up!!!" Sakura yelled back at the two men as they all quickened their pace, and ran through the gates, quickly shutting it, shocking the guards that were in the middle of guarding the gates

"Hey you three, who do you think you are?! You don't have permission to close those gates!!" one of the shinobi guards yelled at them, making Sakura and Sasuke glare at them

"Unless you wanted some Akatsuki to invade, I suggest you shut the fuck up," Sasuke said in a threatening voice as he narrowed his eyes even more, scaring the shit out of the guard

"Hey, you pink hair, aren't you Sakura Haruno?" the other guard asked

"Yeah, so?" Sakura answered narrowing her eyes at him, then he quickly grabbed both of Sakura's arms and bound them together with ropes made of chakra

"You're under arrest for the betrayal of Konohagakure, and your punishment is death," the shinobi said, making Sakura wince in pain when he twisted her arms

"Hey you bastard get off of her!!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled holding the shinobi back from Sakura

"Guys, it's ok, I know my punishment, and I'll go through with it," Sakura said making Sasuke stare at her, a mixture of anger, and love crossing over his features

"No, not after all the shit you went through just to save Naruto, we'll talk to Tsunade and she'll save your life, listen to me for once Sakura," Sasuke said, hugging the kunoichi as Naruto knocked out the two guards

"Fine, whatever, don't turn into such a pansy," Sakura said rolling her eyes with a smirk as Sasuke glared at her while he released her wrists from their prison.

"Come on, Tsunade-baa-chan's probably at a bar getting drunk," Naruto said smirking at his two ex-teammates, as they all walked to the Hokage tower to hopefully find Tsunade sitting at her desk at two in the morning.

------

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!!!" Tsunade yelled at the door when the knocks woke her up from her peaceful sleep, when the door opened she stared wide-eyed at the three that entered

"Tsunade-baa-chan!! I bought them both back just like I promised!!" Naruto said with a smile

"Nice to see you again, Shishou, sorry about last time, I see your hands are better," Sakura said with a smile as Tsunade quickly stood up and hugged Sakura

"I'm so glad that you're back," Tsunade said, then quickly punched Sakura's head

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Sakura yelled holding her throbbing head

"For being stupid and joining the Akatsuki!!!" Tsunade yelled putting her hands on her hips

"Sorry," Sakura apologized, lowering her eyes to the floor in shame

"It's alright, I see your back to normal, what did you do to her Sasuke?" Tsunade asked quirking a brow at the Uchiha as Sakura blushed

"I don't know, one day she wanted to kill me, the next she was saving me," Sasuke said with a shrug

"Anyway, back to business, now, who saved Naruto?" Tsunade asked, sitting back at her desk as Sakura raised her hand

"I did," Sakura answered

"Good, since you stopped the Akatsuki from taking Naruto's demon then I'm sure the elders will lessen your punishment, and as for you Sasuke, the village is already planning on welcoming you with open arms since you killed Orochimaru," Tsunade said with a smile, the Uchiha continued to remain emotionless

"Can we go now? I want to go back to sleep!!!" Naruto whined, making Tsunade have an anger mark on her forehead

"Yeah, sure whatever, come back here tomorrow Sakura, that way the elders will decide how to deal with you from there on," Tsunade said as Sakura nodded then they all went back outside, Naruto heading home while Sasuke and Sakura decided to walk around just to see what's changed since they left.

TBC

**A/N: Shorter than usual, I know I'm sorry. I most likely will kill Karin in either the next chapter, or by the end of the story. And a lot of u were upset at me for making Itachi a rapist like in all those other fanfics. Sorry!! I think Itachi's cool, but in this fic I had to have him rape Sakura, Sasuke's gotta have some other motivation for killing Itachi other than just to avenge his clan. Next chapter should be out either tomorrow or Monday. **

**Adios!!**


	10. Hands of Sorrow

_**So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed**_

_**Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?**_

_**So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?**_

_**Will all our sins be justified?**_

**Chapter 8: Hands of Sorrow**

"So, what happened to Hebi anyway?" Sakura asked as they continued walking around Konoha

"I don't know, they probably went their own separate ways," Sasuke answered with a shrug as they came up to the bench where he knocked her out two years ago

"Well I guess the Akatsuki decided to go back to their base, the gates are open and the guards are fine," Sakura pointed out when they came into eyesight of the big gates

"Yeah, let's go back home, you need to rest," Sasuke said in a commanding tone making Sakura narrow her eyes at him

"You can't always tell me what to do, besides I don't have a home, my parents most likely threw my stuff out by now," Sakura said looking away from him, a sad look in her eyes

"I guess you could stay with me then, I should still have my apartment, I don't think the village got rid of it that easily," Sasuke offered earning a smile from Sakura

"Arigato Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura said with a wide grin as she hugged Sasuke, but before Sasuke could answer her back he was pulled away by small hands grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him away from Sakura

"What the fuck?!" both Sasuke and Sakura yelled, looking to see who was behind the ruining of their sweet fluffy moment

"Who the fuck do you think you are bitch?!" Karin asked yelling at Sakura as she tightened an arm around Sasuke's right arm, earning an annoyed and disgusted look from him

"No, the question is, who the fuck do **you** think you are, you little slut?!!" Sakura yelled, giving Karin her infamous death glare which she learned from Sasuke, but Karin only flinched for a second

"Who're you calling the slut?!!!" Karin yelled

"I call them as I see them," Sakura answered pushing Karin off the edge, so she charged at Sakura, to try to punch her, but Sakura easily dodged, and kicked Karin's back, sending her flying to a tree face first

"If you couldn't beat me last time, what makes you think you can beat me now?!" Sakura yelled at the kunoichi who stood up and performed some hand seals, summoning some shadow clones and sending them to Sakura, but Sakura easily dodged each of their attacks and made them all crash into each other, making smoke form around her "Do you seriously think you can defeat me? I guess you really want to die," Sakura said performing some hand seals and quickly ran to Karin, appearing in front of her, and punched her, but Karin blocked, making Sakura only punch her arm. But then it turned to flames, and spread throughout her body, the blazes earning screams and cries of anguish and pain, as the flames burned her alive, Sasuke and Sakura continued to stand there with their emotionless facades on as they watched the annoying kunoichi slowly die.

------

"About time that bitch is finally dead," Sakura said under her breath as some footsteps came running their way, making Sasuke and Sakura turn to see the guards looking at them

"Who was screaming, what the hell did you two do?!!" one of the guards yelled, finally glancing at the dead burned form of Karin, then they looked back up at Sakura and saw that she was closer to the dead kunoichi, so they put 2 and 2 together and figured out that Sakura was the cause of the kunoichi's death

"I think you need to see Tsunade-sama," the other guard said grabbing Sakura's arm, not earning a reaction from the kunoichi, as they walked away, Sasuke following them, rubbing his throbbing head at his love's stupidity

'She shouldn't have killed Karin so close to the guards, idiot,' Sasuke thought as Sakura turned to face him, giving him a sheepish grin

"Gomen Sasuke-kun, I got carried away," Sakura said nervously scratching the back of her head as Sasuke shook his head, the group reaching Hokage tower in a matter of seconds.

------

"What did you do now Sakura?!" Tsunade asked rubbing her temple when a guard showed up with her apprentice in his grasp

"This kunoichi was found with another kunoichi, dead, she killed the other one," the guard said pushing Sakura to the desk, earning a death glare from Sasuke that made the guard flinch and cower to the other side of the room

"Is this true Sakura?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah," Sakura said with a shrug earning a punch from Tsunade

"Idiot!! You haven't even been hear for an hour and you're already killing?!!!" Tsunade yelled as Sakura rubbed her head

"She wasn't even a leaf-nin, who knows what she was planning to do," Sakura answered, gathering what little chakra she had left and healed her throbbing head

'Pfft. She just didn't want Karin around to hang around me,' Sasuke thought as he mentally smirked

"sigh Just go home Sakura, we'll deal with you later on, please stay out of trouble until then," Tsunade said rubbing her temples as she grabbed a bottle of sake and downed it with one gulp

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Sakura said bowing and walking out of the tower with Sasuke next to her.

------

"Well, here we are, home sweet home," Sasuke said opening the door to his dusty apartment, everything in the same order as he left it two years ago

"Wow, I can't believe you still have this place!" Sakura said, as she sat on the bed, making dust fly around her, making her cough "They could've at least sent someone to clean the place up, coughcough," Sakura said breaking into more coughs as Sasuke patted her back

"I paid the village to keep this as my home no matter what happens, I didn't have enough money to ask them to send someone to clean this up," Sasuke said when Sakura finished coughing

"Let's just get some sleep, we'll worry about cleaning up tomorrow after I see the elders," Sakura said lying back on the bad, instantly falling asleep, as Sasuke laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

------

The next morning Sakura woke up and rushed to the bathroom, emptying her stomach of what little food it held, causing Sasuke to wake up when he heard the sounds she was making "Sakura, are you ok?" Sasuke asked, knocking on the bathroom door, a look of concern and worry crossing over his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it, the dust probably made me sick," Sakura said trying to reassure them both, even though she knew that there was no reason for her to all of a sudden throw up like the way she was 'No way am I throwing up just because of dust, I'm not allergic to dust, and I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday, so why the hell am I throwing up? Not unless-' Sakura thought but was taken from her thoughts by Sasuke's voice

"Get ready Sakura, remember you have to go meet Tsunade in a hour," Sasuke said, seeing that it was already noon

"Oh right!" Sakura said flushing the toilet, and hopping into the shower after she brushed her teeth. 20 minutes later Sakura opened the door, wearing nothing but a towel, "Sasuke-kun, do you have any clothes I could borrow?" Sakura asked, Sasuke nodding and rummaging through his drawers pulling out a pair of boxers, his old shorts and shirt that he wore in his genin days, Sakura took them with a smile "Arigato!" Sakura said making a light blush appear on his cheeks

"Hn," Sasuke answered as Sakura went back to the bathroom and put the clothes on, then she ran outside to Hokage Tower.

------

"Ah, there you are Sakura, come in," Tsunade said when Sakura entered as Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at her choice of clothes making Sakura blush

"Hello, everyone," Sakura said getting rid of her blush as she sat at a chair that was in front of the elder couple

"Now let's discuss your punishment, shall we child?" the elder woman said, Sakura nodding in response

"Now, we've been informed that you killed an Akatsuki, and shortly after you ended up joining them, what was the reason?" the elder man asked, Sakura keeping her emotionless façade on

"Simple, I wanted revenge on Sasuke Uchiha, and try to force him back," Sakura truthfully answered

"But why would you bring him back if you were banned yourself?" the elder woman asked, quirking an eyebrow at her

"It wouldn't matter to me, as long as I had my revenge, do you have any idea what it's like to love someone, but to keep getting hurt by that special someone, then when he decides to leave and betray Konoha, you ask to go with him so long as you can be with him, but you're turned down and knocked out just because you were too weak?! That was my reason for betraying Konoha," Sakura said, shocking everyone in the room, most of them knew that Sakura had a crush on him, but they never fully understood her feelings for him.

"Hmm, and is it true that you rescued Naruto Uzumaki from the Akatsuki, before they could take the Kyuubi from him?" the elder woman asked again, as Sakura started playing with her Akatsuki ring which was placed on her left ring finger

"Yes," Sakura answered

"But when you came back, we were informed that you had killed a kunoichi is this correct?" the elder man asked, as Sakura nodded, a grim look crossing over Sakura's superiors' faces

"What was your reason for killing her Sakura?" Tsunade asked before the elders could ask that question themselves.

"Because she favored Orochimaru, and I didn't want her to hang around Sasuke just to force him to leave again," Sakura answered, throwing in a couple of lies that no one could see.

"Well then, based on these, your punishment is to start out as a genin all over again and you won't be able to accept any missions for two months, is that clear?" the elder man stated causing Sakura to go wide-eyed

"What?! I have to start all over again!?!! But I was a fucking jounin!!!" Sakura yelled standing from her seat, knocking the chair over

"We understand, but this seems like the best punishment for your actions, you may leave now," the elder woman said, as Sakura stomped out of the room.

"She'll survive, I apologize for her actions," Tsunade apologized, bowing to the two elders

"No need to apologize, Sakura is an extraordinary shinobi, we have high expectations for team 7 to become the next three saanin, she just needs to have some control," the elder woman said making Tsunade smile before walking away.

TBC

**A/N: Finally finished with this chapter. I FINALLY KILLED KARIN!!! I hate her, and just a couple of days ago I found out that she was actually a red-head, but whatever, I'm too lazy to change anything. And I'm now telling you, go read chapter 347, you get to see Konohamaru's new and improved sexy jutsu…boy on boy. Anyway. Yeah, u don't have to read that to understand the next chapter. Next chapter should be up on either Monday or Tuesday. Until then!!**

**Adios!!!! **


	11. Falling Again

_**I'm not another liar**_

_**I just want to be myself**_

_**But like a stone**_

_**I'm falling down**_

**Chapter 9: Falling Again**

It's been two months since Sakura became a genin again, two months of Sasuke gone on missions, and tow months of throwing up all over the place. (not literally) Finally when Sasuke walked through the door of not having seen his girlfriend for almost two months she greeted him by jumping on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him while giving him a deep passionate kiss "Sasuke-kun you're back! I missed you so much!!" Sakura said when they separated their lips for breath.

"And I'm glad to be back," Sasuke said with a smirk, kissing her again as he laid them both on top of the bed, with him on top, starting to kiss across her jaw line and neck, he cupped her breast under her shirt.

"OW!!" Sakura yelled punching him, making him fly backwards, his back hitting the glass of the sliding door "Why the fuck did you use chakra?!!" Sakura yelled, massaging her breast as Sasuke stared at her with a shocked, annoyed, and pained face

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!!" Sasuke yelled rubbing his aching jaw

"Like I said, you fucking applied chakra, to your fucking hand, when you touched my fucking boob!!" Sakura hissed, narrowing her eyes at him

"Like hell I did!! I'm not like you, I can't do that! Look, I think you need to go see Tsunade tomorrow, I mean it Sakura," Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at her as he laid on his side, then closing his eyes and entering a deep sleep.

------

"Well Sakura, I have good news, you're not sick, just pregnant," Tsunade said smirking at the couple that stared wide-eyed at her, then Sasuke quickly broke into a smile, picked Sakura up from her chair and spun her around planting a deep passionate kiss on her lips

"Can you believe it? I'll finally be able to reconstruct my clan!!" Sasuke said, hugging Sakura tightly to him, then after thanking Tsunade for checking on Sakura, the young couple left and walked back home.

------

"SAKURA NEE-CHAN!!!" a voice yelled out causing both Sasuke and Sakura to turn and see Konohamaru standing with Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto at Ichiraku "I've finally improved on that technique! Watch!!" Konohamaru yelled, creating a clone and making them both transform into Sasuke…and Sai….both naked…Sasuke on top of Sai…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sasuke yelled punching Konohamaru out, then punching Naruto out for teaching him the perverted jutsu, Sai for just standing there, doing nothing, and Kakashi for causing Naruto to be more perverted.

"Sasuke-kun, calm down," Sakura said touching his arm which quickly allowed him to calm down, so he turned away from his beaten friends and walking back home with Sakura, holding her hand which shocked her, sending a sad look to her eyes as she placed her hand over her stomach which had a slight bump.

------

"You sure you're going to be all right at the exams?" Sasuke asked the next morning as Sakura got dressed for the first day of the exams.

"I've taken the exams twice, I know what to expect, and besides, Naruto's on my team," Sakura answered, giving him a peck on the cheeks

"That's what I'm worried about," Sasuke mumbled under his breath, Sakura giving him a reassuring smile

"Wish me luck!" Sakura said waving good bye to Sasuke as she left and walked to where the exams will be taking place.

------

"Our spy has recently confirmed that while they distract Konoha with the chuunin exams that we attack. The spy has also confirmed that the nine tails is on the same team as they are," Itachi said as he bowed in front of the leader as the leader smirked

"Good, get everyone together, we attack as soon as we're given the signal, you may leave now," the leader said waving Itachi off, Itachi disappearing to inform everyone else to get ready to leave.

------

"Now you only have one hour to complete this test, begin!" Ibiki said making Sakura smirk at the faces of all the rookie genin as they tried to figure out the test that they were given.

'I remember when I first took this test, I was so scared that Naruto would drag us down…too bad he didn't, if we gave up in this one, then none of this would've happened, we would've never met Orochimaru, Sasuke would've never left, and I would've never become an Akatsuki, funny how life loves to fuck you up,' Sakura thought as she answered the questions, seeing that Naruto decided to cheat this time by using a shadow clone, that turned itself invisible. A technique that Jiraiya taught him to sneak in on woman's baths. Then Sakura turned to look at their teammate, Mizu Yamitsuki, a new citizen of Konoha, she was a jounin in her previous village, the village hidden in the moon, but since she moved here she had to start over, kind of like Sakura, Mizu was using her Kekki Genkai to cheat, she basically used people's shadows that hovered over their papers to see the answers. Her kekki genkai was known as the Light manipulator, which allowed her to control any shadows that light gave off, so since the light cause people to create shadows over their papers, she basically closed her eyes and became one with the shadow, allowing her to copy the answers. When Sakura was finished, she just lowered her head and fell asleep, a guilty feeling spreading throughout her body as she thought of Sasuke and all of Konoha.

------

"All right then, for those of you who stayed, you passed the first part of the exam!" Ibiki yelled, earning shocked looks from all of the rookie genin, after Ibiki explained everything and Anko appeared they all headed off to the Forest of Death

"You gonna be all right Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as Anko explained the rules to everyone

"Yeah," Sakura answered, giving him a reassuring smile

"Why wouldn't she be all right? You guys have taken this test before haven't you?" Mizu asked, her blank expressionless blue and black eyes looking at them from under her black and purple bangs

"Yeah, but this one, kind of holds bad memories for me, thankfully we won't be here for long, we'll defiantly win, especially with you on our team Mizu-san!" Sakura said smiling at the girl, Mizu softly returned the smile.

------

"Naruto, after these battles, I have to tell you something really important," Sakura said, when they were waiting for the rest of the ninjas to come

"Sure thing Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a smile.

------

"Ok Sakura-chan, what was the big important news?" Naruto asked as they headed for Ichiraku after their team won the battles.

"…First off…I'm pregnant," Sakura said with a sheepish smile as Naruto's jaw fell until it touched the ground

"WHAT HOW WHEN?!!!!" Naruto asked/yelled

"When I was an Akatsuki, I slept with Sasuke," Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest, a blush forming on her cheeks, not even mentioning the rape "Get serious now Naruto, what I'm about to tell you, you're not even supposed to know, so keep it a secret, I'll be sure to deal with it when the time comes," Sakura said, Naruto nodding in understanding as Sakura whispered into his ear.

------

"We're all set," Itachi said to the leader

"Good, now start your trip to Konoha, our spy should give us the signal in under 24 hours, and if she doesn't, then we attack them all, including our spy," the leader said, dismissing Itachi.

------

"What, Sakura-chan how could you?!" Naruto asked after Sakura told him her secret

"I don't know…but I changed my mind about it…after seeing the way Sasuke-kun reacted to the news about my pregnancy, I just couldn't do it…. I love him too much," Sakura said, lowering her head, her bangs covering her face.

"So what're you going to do about it, are you going to tell Sasuke?" Naruto asked, returning back to his bowl of ramen.

"Yes I'm going to tell him…and I'm going to do what I'm always good at, fighting back," Sakura said with a smile which Naruto returned

"Good to have you back Sakura-chan," Naruto said, his smile growing wider.

**A/N: Left ya at a cliffy again!! Anywho, cookie for who can guess the spy!!! And what Sakura's talking about, hint hint. wink I'll be sure to update tomorrow. I would write more today, but I'm feeling really sick, so I can't. Sorry!!**


	12. It's The Fear

**A/N: Before I give u this chapter, let me just hand out cookies to the peeps that guessed right!!**

**7Crimson Sinner13**

**Wow, the only one that got it right. The rest of u, I'm sorry but u were wrong. :D My plan worked!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! **

_**Fear of the dark **_

_**It's growing inside of me **_

_**That one day will come to life. **_

_**(Have to save) **_

_**To save my beloved**_

**Chapter 10: It's The Fear**

"Sakura, you're back!! Are you ok, did you get injured, is the baby ok?!" Sasuke asked when Sakura walked into the apartment

"Sasuke-kun, calm down, I'm fine, the baby's fine, and those genins are too weak, I beat them in under 50 seconds, I didn't even have to use any chakra," Sakura said with a reassuring smile, pecking him on the lips

"Glad to hear it," Sasuke said with a smile, kissing Sakura with even more passion, but after a while Sakura broke the kiss

"Sasuke-kun…I have to tell you something…but please don't be mad at me," Sakura said, burying her head in his chest, not wanting to see the expression on his face after she told him her deep dark secret

"I could never be mad at you, what is it?" Sasuke asked, looking down at her pink hair, as he caressed his fingers through her short locks

"…I…I was about to betray…Konoha again…I told the Akatsuki to attack during the exams…they're coming in less than two hours," Sakura said, clutching to his shirt tighter as she felt him push her away, her eyes averting away from his face, not wanting to see his disappointment

"Why? Sakura, that's not like you," Sasuke said, gently grabbing her chin in his hand, making her look at him, as tears fell out of her eyes

"I did it because I wanted revenge against you, and because…" Sakura said, trailing off, averting her eyes away from his onyx eyes, making Sasuke cup her cheeks in his hands as he looked into her glassy emerald eyes

"Because…" Sasuke said, urging Sakura to tell him more.

"BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T DO IT THEN ITACHI AND THE LEADER WOULD'VE RAPED ME AGAIN!!!" Sakura yelled, shocking Sasuke as her silent cries turned into loud sobs

"W-what, are you serious, my brother raped you?" Sasuke asked, bending down so that he was eye level with her, as he hugged her to try to comfort her

"Yes, little brother, and sorry to break it to you, but the baby might be mines instead of yours," a voice said through the doorway, causing Sakura to freeze in fear as Sasuke glared at the source of the voice

"Itachi, you fucker!! I swear to God, I will FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!" Sasuke yelled, his curse mark activating, as his Chidori Nagashi, and Sharingan activated in less than a second, causing Sakura to go wide-eyed, as his curse started to go into the third stage, the stage where it'll be easier for Sasuke to lose himself to the curse

"SASUKE-KUN STOP!!!" Sakura yelled, grabbing his arms from behind, gritting her teeth as the Chidori Nagashi shocked her, causing Sasuke to quickly stop before he injured Sakura any further

"Hmph, you're still too weak, little brother," Itachi said with a smirk, as anger flared through Sasuke's crimson eyes

"Sakura…let go…leave, I don't want you to get hurt," Sasuke said, in a low and serious tone, making Sakura nod

"Promise me you won't use the curse mark," Sakura said, Sasuke nodding in response, so Sakura, quickly ran past Itachi, before he could grab her, so that the two Uchihas could fight, while she gathered all of the jounin, and chunins so that they could fight back with the Akatsuki,

"Well, you do have more anger, but how can you possibly expect to defeat me if you can't use that curse, don't you always depend on it whenever you're in a fight?" Itachi asked with a smirk, but it quickly disappeared when Sasuke quickly moved behind him and punched him, sending Itachi flying to the ground

"I'm not like you," Sasuke said with a deadly glare, making Itachi flinch a little, then he quickly activated his Sharingan, and pinned Sasuke to the wall, only to have it poof into smoke, which surprised him, then before he could turn around, he felt an arm twist his arms around to his back, and a kunai touching his throat

"How can you be this fast?! You're even faster then Sakura-chan," Itachi said, trying to keep his emotionless façade on, allowing an emotion of fear to only slip for a second, as Sasuke dug the kunai a little deeper

"You've messed with my family too much, and you'll pay for it, with your own blood!" Sasuke hissed digging the kunai deeper, drawing blood

"Just because you kill me doesn't mean that they'll come back, and it doesn't mean that Sakura won't keep on suffering," Itachi said with a monotone voice

"…I know," Sasuke said finally digging the kunai into his throat, causing blood to splatter all over the wall, and Sasuke's face and clothes, as Sasuke let go of Itachi's dead body, making it fall to the floor in a lifeless heap of blood 'That was too easy, something big is going to happen, Itachi didn't even try to fight back,' Sasuke thought as he ran outside to try to find Sakura to protect her as he heard screams and shouts throughout the village.

------

While Sasuke was off finishing up Itachi, Sakura managed to find Mizu and warned her about the Akatsuki attack, and to tell as much nin as possible, but before Mizu could even walk a step a low rate Akatsuki guard appeared in front of them, aiming to attack Mizu, but two dark shadow hands appeared out of the ground and attacked the guard before he could even get close enough to her to smell her perfume

"You go warn everyone, I'll hold off the front lie, no one should be able to get past me for another 15 minutes, go!!" Mizu yelled, Sakura nodding and running off to find as much shinobi as she could find while Mizu fought off the guards with her kekki genkai and with Taijutsu.

------

"Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled when she saw her blonde friend walking hand in hand with Hinata

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan what is it?" Naruto asked,

"Akatsuki…are…attacking…we have to…fight!" Sakura breathed out as she tried to regain her breath, then she quickly went back to where she left Mizu, Hinata on her trail, as Naruto yelled to people to gather all of the shinobis together.

------

A couple of minutes later Sakura came back to Mizu, with Naruto and Hinata running besides her, once they saw some Akatsuki guards they attacked, letting Mizu collapse in exhaustion from using her kekki genkai too much, so Hinata activated her Byakugan while Naruto used his Rasengan, and they both attacked the Akatsuki guards as Sakura punched the ground causing an earthquake, not wanting to use up all of her chakra as she took Mizu away from the battle scene, quickly healing her, and leaving her in a safe place, then returning to the fight she saw that Naruto and Hinata took out more than half of the guards, so she decided to handle the rest, quickly summoning some water, she blew wind on the water, turning it into spikes of ice, as she quickly stabbed all of the remaining guards with a spike.

"How many more of them are coming?!" Naruto asked, seeing some more Akatsuki guards running to them

"One more after this, then it's the main members," Sakura answered, getting ready to fight the oncoming guards, but then some inky lions sprung out of nowhere and attacked the guards, quickly turning around Sakura saw Sai with his sketchbook on the roof

"Hey you old hag, you called?" Sai asked with a small smirk, he was getting better at showing emotions, then Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Shino, Kiba, Temari (she was working on the chuunin exams at the time), Kakashi, and Gai came running up to them, seeing all of the oncoming Akatsuki guards

"Couldn't we just fight the main ones?! This is going to take forever, this is so troublesome," Shikamaru said, a bored expression on his face

"That's the reason why they sent these guards first, they wanted to drain you of chakra, so save it, only use Taijutsu and kekki genkais," Sakura said facing all of her friends

"How do you know all of this, and we knew nothing about it?" Neji asked, with questioning eyes

"Because I helped plan this attack," Sakura answered, earning shocked looks from everyone, even from Sai

"…Well no use in going through the past, the important thing now is that Sakura's on our side, and she warned us before they could fully attack," Kakashi said turning his attention back to the guards, everyone else nodding in agreement, then they started attacking.

TBC

**A/N: Had to leave if off there!! Sorry!!! But I have to have cliffhangers otherwise no one will come. Next chapter will be up either later today or tomorrow.**


	13. Destroyed

_**It's so easy to destroy  
and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
do you ever wonder if it's justified **_

**Chapter 11: Destroyed**

"What the hell is going on?!" Tsunade yelled to Shizune when she stepped foot outside of her office to get some sake, only to see that there were Shinobi and Akatsuki members fighting everywhere

"I don't know, don't you think we should help?" Shizune asked, quickly taking out a guard that appeared behind her

"Yes, these bastards stopped me from getting more sake, they will pay!!" Tsunade hissed, angry fire going through her eyes as she ran to a group of guards and punched them all, making them all fly backgrounds to a nearby wall, their backs hitting the concrete with a sickening thud as the wall broke "Dammit!! Now we have to waste money on that fucking wall!!!" Tsunade yelled, pulling at her blonde hair, punching out a guard that tried to attack from behind

"It'll be all right Tsunade-sama, I'll go buy some sake, just be sure to vent your anger off at any of the enemies," Shizune said, picking up Ton-Ton and walking to a nearby liquor store as Tsunade continued to punch out guards, when she could've just used a finger, I guess she wanted to kill them mercilessly. ;

-----

"That's all of the guards so far," Sakura said, regaining her breath from running around too much as she wiped some blood from her lip from having been punched in the face earlier

"Sakura!!" a voice yelled, causing Sakura to turn around only to see a black, blue, and white blur throw itself on her, wrapping it's arms around her waist, then she smelled Sasuke's familiar scent and relaxed into his embrace

"Sasuke-kun, did you kill Itachi?" Sakura asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, not really noticing anyone around her

"I think so…he was too easy to beat, but are you all right?" Sasuke asked, looking into her emerald orbs as she nodded

"Yeah I'm fine, come on, we have to get ready for the main members to attack," Sakura said, pecking him on the lips, letting go of home, as he let go of her too, and they waited for their attackers to come.

-----

A few minutes later blonde Akatsuki appeared walking toward them, making Sasuke run to him, but Sakura grabbed his arm, stopping him "Don't! He's an ally!!" Sakura yelled so that all of her friends could hear her

"Yo, Sakura came here to warn ya, leader plans on making all of us attack in two hours, says that it'll make you guys think that we retreated and go home and sleep, and we attack in your sleep," Deidara explained, in a low voice, so that only Sakura and her friends could hear him

"Ok, thanks a lot Deidara!!" Sakura said with a smile, Deidara smiling in return, and then walking back to where the other Akatsuki members were

"Why do you trust him?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the blonde's retreating back

"Because he helped us come back to Konoha, and besides, he didn't have a choice to join Akatsuki, in a way he was forced," Sakura explained, as everyone retreated back to their homes, to prepare to attack the Akatsuki members.

-----

"Sasuke-kun, I have to go and see Tsunade and ask her something, I'll meet you at home, ok?" Sakura said, pecking him on the lips then walking to the Hokage tower.

-----

"Hello Sakura-chan, what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked when Sakura walked into her office, Tsunade gulping some of her precious sake down her throat

"I was just wondering if you can tell who the father of my baby is?" Sakura asked, looking down at the floor so she wouldn't have to face Tsunade, the guilt of almost betraying Konoha appearing every time she looked at her teacher

"What do you mean, who else could it possibly, be?" Tsunade asked, shock crossing over her face

"…I was raped…after I slept with Sasuke," Sakura answered, never lifting her head, making Tsunade calm down a little

"That's easy, it's Sasuke's," Tsunade answered, taking another sip of sake, as Sakura lifted her head so fast that she almost got backlash

"How can you be so sure?!" Sakura asked

"I'm surprised that you don't know this, you should've learned this by now, but anyway, if Sasuke's sperm entered your womb before the rapist, then Sasuke's would get to your egg first, which means that the baby's father is Sasuke," Tsunade explained making Sakura sigh in relief

"Thank you Tsunade-shishou…I'm sorry about the Akatsuki attack…I was the one who planned it…" Sakura confessed making Tsunade spit her sake out of her mouth in shock

"YOU WERE THE REASON IT TOOK ME LONGER TO GET SOME OF MY SAKE?!!!!" Tsunade yelled, making Sakura cower in fear

"Yes, I'm sorry…but I ended up betraying them," Sakura said, bowing in apology

"Why did you do it in the first place Sakura and after we welcomed you back here?" Tsunade asked, disappointment flashing through her almond eyes

"…Because I still wanted revenge on Sasuke…but when we found out that I was pregnant…I…he…was so happy…and different…I couldn't….so I ended up betraying the Akatsuki," Sakura answered, lowering her head in shame

"Well, at least you decided to help us again, have any idea what they're planning on doing?" Tsunade asked, leaning back in her chair.

"They're planning to attack in less than an hour, I suggest we gather all of the shinobi together, of all ranks, and spread them out everywhere in the village and we attack, once we see the Akatsuki coat," Sakura suggested, earning nods from Tsunade

"Yes, that should be able to work, I'll send notice to everyone, go home and rest a little, too much stress could cause you to lose your baby," Tsunade said writing something on a sheet of paper, then calling Shizune in and handing her the paper, explaining everything, Shizune nodded and ran out of the office

"You may leave now, hurry home," Tsunade said dismissing Sakura, Sakura bowing a little then running back home.

-----

"Sasuke-kun, I'm back!" Sakura said walking into the apartment, hugging Sasuke who was sitting on their bed

"Welcome home, Sakura," Sasuke said kissing her forehead

"I have good news," Sakura said with a smile

"What?"

"It's yours," Sakura said as Sasuke broke out into a big smile and gave Sakura a passionate kiss, but it was interrupted by a knock on their door

"I'll get it," Sasuke said with an annoyed grunt as he stood up and answered the door to see Naruto

"Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, we have to go, Tsunade-baachan wants us to hide around the gates!" Naruto said, and then he ran off with Sakura and Sasuke running with him after locking their apartment door.

-----

A few minutes later all of the chuunin and jounin, and Sakura, Naruto, and Mizu (who were still genin) were hidden amongst the trees surrounding the gate, waiting for the Akatsuki to show up, when they saw a Venus fly trap head with a black coat and red clouds appear, Shikamaru trapped him by using his possession jutsu, allowing Ino to use her mind transfer jutsu and posses the Akatsuki member, after that, the rest of the Akatsuki members showed up, allowing Ino to punch one of the members, signaling everyone to jump from their hiding places and attack.

"Well if it isn't Sakura-chan, traitor!!!" Tobi yelled, rushing to Sakura to punch her, but she quickly dodged and did a roundhouse kick to his back, sending him flying to a tree but he quickly flipped backwards, avoiding the injury, then he performed some hand seals and summoned two clones, all three Tobis attacking her, but Sakura quickly blocked them with her wind shield, punching one of the Tobis, but only to have it turn into smoke, quickly kicking the other Tobi but to sadly having that turn into smoke also, fed up, Sakura jumped over Tobi's head and grabbed his shoulders from behind, throwing him into a tree, making the tree knock down with smoke everywhere, before Sakura could turn around she felt an arm grab her neck in a choke hold, while the other kept punching her face, making Sakura grunt in pain, but was thankful when it stopped, and the choke hold she was in was released, turning around she saw Tobi on the ground, Hinata standing next to the fallen Tobi in her offensive stance, chakra in her hands

"Thanks Hinata," Sakura said with a smile, as she wiped some blood from her lips and healed the wounds that she received on her face

"Y-you're welcome," Hinata stuttered

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, seeing that Sasuke wasn't in sight after she looked at the battle scene before her

"He's fighting Itachi, that's why I came to help you, Sasuke looks like he's in big trouble and he needs your help," Hinata said, in a serious tone, not stuttering which made shock and fear appear on Sakura's face making her run into the direction where Hinata said Sasuke went to, picking up on his chakra she ran faster, wondering how Itachi could still be alive if Sasuke said that he killed him.

-----

A minute later Sakura ran to a clearing to see Sasuke aiming a kick to Itachi's face but he caught it and threw the young Uchiha into a tree, allowing Sakura to hold Itachi's arms from behind him "Do it now Sasuke-kun, KILL HIM NOW!!" Sakura yelled, earning a shocked look from Sasuke, but he quickly grabbed a kunai and ran to Itachi, and stabbing him, but Sasuke looked up, he didn't see Itachi's Sharingan eyes, he saw Sakura's emerald orbs looking back at him with blood running down her mouth.

TBC

**A/N: gasp Sasuke stabbed Sakura! Or did he? Review please!!!**


	14. Return To Life

_**Your arms open**_

_**I'm devoted**_

_**In sunshine and shadow**_

_**You love and protect me**_

**Chapter 12: Return To Life**

"Sasuke…Kun…" Sakura said, blood spilling out of her mouth as she fell to her knees, Sasuke looking down at her, fear, shock and pain all evident in his eyes, as he looked at the blood on his hands…her blood…

"S-Sakura…but how?" Sasuke asked, falling on his knees, his head hanging, but then he quickly lifted his head hearing a voice yelling his name, kind of like a far away dream, then it became clearer, and everything around him dissolved, Itachi standing in front of him instead of a dead Sakura

"Idiot you looked into his eyes when you attacked!!" Sakura yelled, still having a strong grip on Itachi's arms and neck

"Sakura you're alive?!" Sasuke asked, still getting over the shock of what he just saw

"Do you really think I would die without a fight?!" Sakura yelled, causing Sasuke to smirk as he stood up, and faced Itachi, his eyes going to the emerald orbs of his beloved, making her give him a small smile

"Go ahead and try to kill me, the Akatsuki will still attack and you both will still be in danger," Itachi said with a smirk, bending forward, throwing Sakura to the ground when she was caught off guard

"We're not going to **try **to kill you, we **will **kill you," Sasuke said narrowing his Sharingan eyes at his brother as he smirked, Itachi staying in his same emotionless expression, looking at Sakura, seeing that she stood up, only a couple of cuts on her face, Sasuke nodded at her which she returned, Sakura quickly charging at Itachi to punch him, but he ducked, dodging her punch only to face Sasuke's foot which he blocked, also blocking Sakura's kick, grabbing both of their feet, preventing them from kicking him, but Sakura and Sasuke easily lifted their bodies up and both aimed a punch at Itachi, Sasuke gathering the Chidori to his hand while Sakura gathered the Naguru No Hi both of them punching Itachi, but only to see that it was a substitution, quickly jumping back to their feet, they stood, back to back, looking for Itachi, dodging a couple of kunais that were thrown at them, while Sasuke threw kunais back to the location that the kunais came from, Sakura punched the ground, creating a huge crater throughout the entire field, making flames lick the surrounding trees, when Sasuke caught a glimpse of an Akatsuki coat, he gathered a little chakra into the kunai, creating a miniature Chidori Nagashi, and threw it to the coat, only to find out that there was no body inside the coat. While Sasuke threw the kunai, Sakura caught a glimpse of Itachi and quickly charged at him, too fast for Itachi to even see, and knocked him into a tree, making him fly through six trees, knocking them all down, when the smoke cleared, Itachi was lying on the ground, his mind planning to meet unconsciousness in a matter of minutes, the couple stood in front of him, Sasuke gathering the Chidori in his blade, raising it over his head, and stabbing his forehead, making blood splash on the young couple's faces, as Itachi grunted in pain, then his breathing became shallower as the seconds passed, until his breathing stopped completely, Sasuke and Sakura sighed in relief

"Finally, Itachi's finally dead," Sasuke said, a tired smile crossing his lips, as he closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness, Sakura quickly catching him, before he could fall to the ground,

"Sasuke-kun, how many times have I told you not to overwork yourself?" Sakura mumbled under her breath, confirming that Sasuke was all right, he just passed out from exhaustion and low chakra, sheathing his sword, Sakura picked him up, and started walking back to where she last saw everyone fighting.

-----

"Sasuke-kun, you better wake up today!" a voice said, making Sasuke open his eye lids to see a pink haired, green eyed kunoichi

"Sakura, what happened?" Sasuke asked sitting up, and facing Sakura, his eyes quickly landing on Sakura's boobs which have gotten bigger since he last saw her

"You passed out and were out for a week, and as for the boobs, they're pregnancy boobs," Sakura said with a shrug as a sly grin grew on Sasuke's face, kind of like it was his Christmas present, as he hugged her and groaned at the feel of them against his chest, Sakura pushed him away, an annoyed look crossing over her face

"You've been out for a week, haven't even seen me for a week, and all you can think about is the size of my boobs?!" Sakura yelled, slapping him, an angry mark throbbing on her forehead

"Sorry, it's the hormones, but you know I love you," Sasuke said, rubbing his aching cheek as he looked at Sakura, gathering her in his arms, forcing her to sit on the bed as he gave her a peck on the lips, making Sakura's expression change to a soft gentle one as she returned the kiss

"You know, you never answered my question," Sasuke said, a sly smirk on his lips, making Sakura confused

"What question?"

"If you'll marry me," Sasuke asked, making a sad look cross over Sakura's face

"This isn't the best time to get married Sasuke-kun, the Akatsuki leader is still alive, I still have the chuunin exams, and I just found out that Deidara was killed by the Akatsuki," Sakura said, tears slipping out of her eyes as she pushed away from Sasuke, but he only tightened his hold on her, quietly soothing her as she continued to cry

"I never said when we will get married, just please answer my question Sakura," Sasuke said, running his hands through her pink locks

"…yes Sasuke-kun, I'll marry you," Sakura answered lifting her head from his chest and smiling up at him which he returned and lowered his head to hers giving her a deep passionate kiss

"Hey you two this is a hospital quit exchanging saliva!!" Naruto yelled, causing the couple to jerk apart to see their friend with a disgusted look, Hinata standing next to him, holding onto his hand

"Oh like you never do it!! Every time we finish one test of the exam you're always running up to Hinata and making out with her like you're about to do her right there!!!" Sakura yelled shaking her fist at Naruto as Hinata grew as red as a tomato "Sorry Hinata!" Sakura quickly apologized to her friend, her friend nodding as a reply

"I get it ok!! About time you woke up Sasuke-teme!!!" Naruto yelled, as Hinata shyly closed the door so the entire hospital won't wake up due to Naruto's loud mouth

"Think you can choke him again and destroy his vocal chords, Sakura?" Tsunade asked stepping into the room, rubbing her temples at the oncoming headache

"Tsunade-shishou, I could do it, you want me to?" Sakura asked, seeing Tsunade nod causing her to charge at Naruto and grab his neck lifting him to the wall, only to have it change to smoke

"Haha!! I'm not falling for that again Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto said appearing behind Hinata with a big grin on his face making an angry mark appear on her forehead

"Well, it was worth a try," Tsunade mumbled as she examined Sasuke to see if he needed to stay at the hospital any longer, satisfied with his health Tsunade allowed Sasuke to go home with Sakura so the two exited the hospital, hand in hand.

-----

"That bitch, I will make her pay for destroying my plans and killing all of my members," the Akatsuki leader said under his breath, as he was forming a plan in his head to get revenge on Sakura.

-----

"I can't believe we only have one test to go!! Good timing too!!" Sakura said with a smile, while she slurped up some ramen

"Yep, how many months have you been pregnant anyway?" Naruto asked, his mouth full of ramen

"Eight, it's so fucking hard to move around, this baby is making me slower," Sakura said, taking a sip of her water

"Yeah right, you're still as fast as ever!" Naruto said remembering the poor genin that she defeated with a finger in less than 10 seconds

"Yeah, but if I didn't have this belly I would've been able to have some fun and make the fight last longer, just to see those stupid rookies' faces when they realize they can't touch me!" Sakura said with a devious smirk, scaring the shit out of Naruto

"Uh, um, anyway, any idea when Sasuke will be back?" Naruto asked, slurping up whatever was left in his ramen bowl

"Probably next week, he said he would hurry faster so he'll be here on the birth of his first child, and until then I have to stay with Ino," Sakura answered ordering more ramen after she finished her third bowl

"It'd be funny if it was a girl," Naruto said with a smirk which quickly disappeared when Sakura clutched the table with enough force to break it "Sakura-chan are you all right?!" Naruto asked, dropping his chopsticks and getting closer to his friend as she quickly took his hand and squeezed it making him yelp in pain

"Naruto, get me to a fucking hospital, I think I'm going into labor!" Sakura yelled through gritted teeth making Naruto panic as he quickly paid the bill and picked Sakura up and rushed her to the hospital, his hand being broken in the process.

-----

"Naruto-kun, how's Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked when she saw Naruto in the waiting room after getting off of her shift

"I think she's going to be all right, why don't you check and see?" Naruto asked since Sakura forbade him to enter within 15 feet of the delivery room, Hinata nodded in reply and went through the doors, showing the nurses her ID. A couple of minutes later Hinata's head peered through the doors and waved Naruto to her, Naruto got up form his seat and walked to his girlfriend, walking inside as she lead him to Sakura's hospital room

"She's all right, but the drugs are making her sleepy, so if she falls asleep on you don't think too much of it, go inside," Hinata explained, Naruto nodding and pecking her on the lips before he entered the room to see Sakura looking down at a bundle that was wrapped in a pink blanket

"No way, Sakura-chan it's a girl!?" Naruto asked, thinking of how he would mock Sasuke if Hinata ever gave birth to a boy, in six months (she's pregnant at the moment) Sakura looked up at Naruto's voice and nodded

"You wanna see her?" Sakura asked holding out the baby, but Naruto shook his head

"I think Sasuke-teme should be the first guy to hold his child, I'll see her though!" Naruto said, standing besides Sakura and looking down at the pale girl who had hints of raven-black hair, and every time she opened her eyes he could see her emerald eyes "She's like a miniature version of you and Sasuke, what's her name?!" Naruto asked, a big grin on his face

"Mikazuki Uchiha," Sakura said a smile gracing her lips as she looked down at her new born daughter, unaware of all the dangers that would be bought upon the fragile child.

TBC

**A/N: Yes people it's a girl! I know it's pretty soon for Sakura to have birth already, but babies can actually be born when they were only in the mother's womb for 8 months, and yes they can be healthy. My mom works with newborns in the hospital so she tells us all of these useful information. Next chapter should be up tomorrow!! Review please!! **


	15. Stand My Ground

_**I can see**_

_**When you stay low nothing happens**_

_**Doesn't feel right**_

_**Late at night**_

_**Things I thought I'd put behind me**_

_**On my mind**_

**Chapter 13: Stand My Ground**

"Sasuke-teme, welcome back!" Naruto said seeing his friend enter Tsunade's office as he was being given a mission

"Hn," Sasuke said, closing the door, preparing to give Tsunade his report about the successful mission

"Give me the report later, you should go see Sakura now, something happened while you were gone," Tsunade said, drinking some sake, causing a worried look to cross over Sasuke's face making him run back to his home.

"Why'd you scare him like that?" Naruto asked, shaking his head

"The sake did it, besides, I don't want to ruin any surprises, and you were going to tell him, I saw that look in your eyes," Tsunade answered downing some more sake.

-----

"Sakura are you all right?!!" Sasuke yelled, slamming open the apartment door, causing Sakura to jump and drop a plate that she was washing

"Sasuke-kun, of course I'm all right, why wouldn't I be?" Sakura asked quirking an eyebrow, still getting over her shock

"Tsunade said something happened to you while I was gone, what happened?!" Sasuke said, still not noticing her flat belly, before Sakura could answer a shrill crying could be heard coming from the other room, confused Sasuke looked down at Sakura's belly and noticed her flat belly

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, you missed the birth of our first child," Sakura said with a sheepish smile as she walked to the room where the crying Uchiha was, a few seconds later Sasuke quickly followed Sakura to see his newborn, Sakura handed the calm newborn to Sasuke, he took her and looked down at the girl's sleeping face, which made a calm and happy look cross over her face

"She's beautiful," Sasuke said, smiling at Mikazuki then up at Sakura, Sakura returned the smile, and took the baby back into her arms and placed her back into her crib

"I missed you so much Sasuke-kun," Sakura said wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his, Sasuke returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist

"I missed you too, wanna try for another one?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, as an annoyed look crossed over Sakura's face

"I'm not going to get pregnant again this soon, can't you at least wait till I become a chuunin? You only have to wait for one more month," Sakura said with a pout, making Sasuke sigh then nod

"Fine, but I'm going to end up jumping you when that time comes," Sasuke said with a smirk, causing Sakura to smile and peck him on the lips

"Thank you, I love you, you wanna eat now? I just finished making some food," Sakura asked, Sasuke nodding in reply as he followed his girlfriend to the kitchen where they ate the lunch that Sakura cooked up.

-----

"The time has come, Sakura-chan finally has a vulnerable weakness," the Akatsuki leader said to himself, after hearing the news of the newborn Uchiha from a spy of his. Chuckling he stood up from his seat and grabbed his hat then started walking to Konoha, his long awaited plan finally being able to play out.

-----

"Last test, aren't you excited Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked, as he and his teammates walked to their last match with everyone else

"Yep, it's been hard trying to get back on my feet," Sakura said with a smile

"How is Mikazuki-chan anyway?" Mizu asked, turning to her pink-haired friend, who turned her attention from Naruto to her friend

"She's doing well, you should've seen the look on Sasuke-kun's face when he saw her, he was so happy, and Naruto, what happened anyway, why'd he think something happened to me?" Sakura asked, turning her attention back to Naruto

"Oh that, Tsunade-baa-chan scared him, he came to give her a report but she said 'Something has happened to Sakura while you were gone' so he ran out of there, his expression was really funny," Naruto said with a smirk

"Only natural, no one knows if the leader's still alive, so of course he'd be worried, speaking of which, the shadows saw something…Sakura-chan, I think you should keep an open eye at all times," Mizu cautioned, earning a confused look from Sakura

"Why, what is it?" Sakura asked

"…One night when I was training to spy, the shadows showed me a black coat with red clouds, I couldn't see the face, whoever it was, ran fast, and they seemed to be heading for Konoha, if he's still running at that pace, he should be here in only ten minutes," Mizu warned, causing Sakura to go wide-eyed as she ran back to her house

"Oi, Sakura-chan what should we tell them?!" Naruto yelled to his retreating friend

"Tell them to put the match on pause, tell them what's going on!!" Sakura yelled, then applied chakra to her feet, allowing her to run faster so she could check on Mikazuki, who was staying with Ino at the moment, but she knew Ino wouldn't stand a chance with the Akatsuki leader.

-----

A couple of minutes later Sakura arrived at Ino's house, and barged in, seeing no one she decided to call out "Ino! Mikazuki!!!?" Sakura yelled, running up the stairs, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a black coat with red clouds standing in the hallway, standing over a knocked out Ino, and holding a pink bundle in his arms

"Nice to see you again Sakura-chan, I congratulate you on your new family, such a pity a great kunoichi like yourself lowered her status for this weak fragile thing," the leader said, a sadistic smirk crossing his lips as he looked at Sakura's shocked and frightened face

"Give her back…" Sakura said in a low voice, anger slowly crossing through her mind

"Hmm, what was that?" The leader asked with a smirk

"I SAID GIVE HER BACK YOU BASTARD!!!!" Sakura yelled, punching the ground, sending a wave of chakra at the leader, but he quickly jumped and dodged the attack,

"You can't hurt me Sakura-chan, if you hurt me, your child will suffer too," the leader said with a psychotic smirk on his pale face

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, stopping her attacks

"I want my organization back, but I can't have my previous members back, now can I? So now I want to watch you suffer as much as I have!" The leader said, grabbing the infant's ankle and holding her upside down, causing the infant to wail in pain

"STOP IT!!" Sakura yelled, rushing over to her child, but the leader quickly pulled a kunai to the infant's throat, causing Sakura to stop, tears slipping out of her eyes

"Why should I? Seeing you suffer brings joy that I haven't felt since I raped you," the leader said with a sadistic smirk as he bought the kunai closer to Mikazuki's neck, causing Sakura to sob uncontrollably

"STOP IT!! PLEASE STOP IT!!! I BEG YOU!!!!" Sakura yelled, her knees giving out, as she fell on her knees, and bought shaking hands to her face, unaware of the sound of an explosion

"Let go of the kid!" Mizu yelled, appearing in front of the leader, her eyes, turning completely black, leaving no white, as two hands appeared from the ground, surrounding the leader

"Don't forget that if you attack me, this child will die!!" the leader said, but then was shocked when he felt something pulling Mikazuki away from him, Naruto appeared next to Mizu, holding Mikazuki in his arms, causing Sakura to become happy as she stood up and hugged her child, comforting her wails

"Do you think we should go easy on him? Eh Mizu?" Naruto asked, turning to Mizu, a smirk appearing on his lips

"Nope, let's make this slow and painful, we'll let Sakura finish him off once she's finished hugging and kissing Mikazuki," Mizu said, Naruto nodded, as he summoned ten Kage bushins and they all attacked the leader, as Mizu's shadow hands held the leader down, allowing Naruto and his clones to punch and kick the leader, literally beating him to death

"Stop Naruto, I want to be able to kill him," Sakura ordered, an angry expression on her face, obeying Naruto took the infant into his arms as Sakura walked up to the leader, who was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, but he stayed awake when Sakura grabbed his collar

"You bastard, you thought you could get away with trying to kill my child?! You were dead wrong!" Sakura hissed, making shivers run down Mizu and Naruto's spines

"…If those stupid friends of yours…never got…in my way…I would've been able…to enjoy your suffering," the leader spat back, causing anger to go through Sakura's mind, so quickly summoning water, she blew wind on it, making spikes of ice, and set them on the leader, all of them hitting his non-vital points of his body causing him to cry out in agony

"I missed all of your vitals on purpose, so you'll slowly die, in pain, you should've never tried to mess with a medic nin, especially the top one in all of Konoha for that matter," Sakura said, then she turned back to her friends and took Mikazuki back in her arms while Naruto carried Ino to the hospital.

TBC

**A/N: Yes, the leader is finally dead, and Mikazuki's all right! It scared me too, I thought my subconscious mind would kill her. phew Ok, sorry to say this, but tomorrow's going to be the last day I update until next Monday. Why? Because on Wednesday I'm going out of town, I'm going to Bush Gardens!! I GET TO RIDE SHEIKRA AGAIN!!! WOOT:D But on the long 4 hour car ride, I most likely will be writing the next chapter in my notebook. I'll still update tomorrow though. So don't worry! I was just giving you a heads up. **


	16. Lazy Author

**A/N: I'm sorry peeps. But you got stuck with a lazy author. I have writer's block, and I don't feel like typing too much. I was playing too much Naruto Ultimate Ninja last night, so now my hands are in pain. But do not fear! I'll be sure to write longer chapters since I'll be gone, besides, I have to do something in 4 hours. I have ADD and long car rides are my worst enemy!**


	17. The End

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. This is the last chapter, I ran out of ideas for this fic, and it seems like a good idea to stop. Besides I want to finish up a new fic that I'm currently working on. And sorry for the grammer and spelling mistakes, but my computer's being evil and Microsoft Word's not working so I have to rely on spell check free- worpad. :sob:**

_**On this evening  
I give the final blow.  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight**_

**Chapter 16: The End**

"Sasuke-kun I passed, I passed!!" Sakura said with a smile as she jumped on her fiance' after she entered their home from the last exam which was delayed due to the attack of the leader who ended up dying a couple of hours after Sakura attacked him.

"That's great, wanna celebrate?" Sasuke asked, a sly smirk on his face earning a smile from Sakura, he hasn't been in a good mood since he found out about how the leader almost killed his first born, he had to go on a few assasination missions to make sure he wouldn't end up killing anyone in Konoha.

"Yes," Sakura answred, giving Sasuke a passionate kiss as they both fell onto the bed, Sasuke on top of Sakura, his raven hair tickling Sakura's pink cheeks, earning a few giggles from her allowing Sasuke to dive his tongue into her crevice, tasting her own special taste, making Sasuke grow hard. He started to unzip his shirt, as Sakura rubbed her delicate hands over his lower back, squeezing his toned butt, earning a groan from Sasuke making her smirk. Once her shirt was removed Sasuke started nibbiling down her neck earning some moans from the kunoichi whenever he started sucking on her flushed skin.When he removed her black lace bra, Sasuke took a breats into his mouth, sucking on the mound earning moans from Sakura as she dug her nails into his back causing a few trickles of blood to trail down his back, with a smirk, Sakura rolled Sasuke over, smirking down at the shocked look of Sasuke, then she started sucking on his neck, sliding his white shirt off of his shoulders, earning grunts and groans from the Uchiha. Kissing down his chest and abs she stopped at his pants and quickly ripped them off, revealving his long, hardened erected member, with a smile she lowered her head to his member, twirling her tongue around his member, taking into fully in her mouth, and sucking on it, bobbing her head up and down earning moans and cries of pleasure from Sasuke. When he released she sucked up his seeds, licking her lips as she stared at Sasuke who was breathing hard, drowning into the feeling of passion that Sakura just gave him. When he came back to his senses he looked over at Sakura who was smiling down at him, then he quickly sat up and started kissing her, her named mounds rubbing against his chest, making him hard again, then he quickly threw Sakura onto the bed, her back facing him, confused she turned her head back at Sasuke who had a sly perverted smirk on his face.

"Get on all fours," Sasuke ordered, normally Sakura wouldn't listen to his orders, but she wanted to see what he would do, she hasn't had sex since before she was pregnant with Mikazuki and she was rather horny. So obeying she sat on her knees, her hands holding her upper body up as she felt Sasuke speard her legs with his knees, then felt something hard touching her ass, before she could realize it was his member, he quickly and roughly thrusted it into her, making Sakura cry out in pain and pleasure. When she adjusted to the intrusion, Sasuke took out his member, almost being completely out of her walls, and quickly thrusted back into her, earning more cries from Sakura as he continued to do this. After a while he exited from her, earning a whimper from Sakura before he flipped her over and quickly thrusted into her, before she could even think. He continued thrusting into her earning moans and cries of pleasure from the kunoichi, grunting himself at the tightness of her walls, then he released, spilling his seeds into her, sending both into ecsastcy. Sasuke slumped over her, both of them breathing hard, when Sasuke caught his breath he rolled off of her, and faced her, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took

"Tired already?" Sakura said with a smirk when he went back on top of her, happy with the success in her plan, she knew that if she threatened Sasuke's pride he'd keep repeating his actions until she was tired herself. They continued their actions for the rest of the night.

------

"Yeesh guys, couldn't you two have waited until **after** the wedding?" Naruto teased the newly weds when they told him that Sakura was two months preganat, a week after they got married.

"You should talk dobe and how many months until you're a father? When you planning to pop the question, hm?" Sasuke replied with a smirk, Sakura shaking her head as she continued to feed Mikazuki

"Ok, ok, I get it, but congratulations, know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Naruto asked changing the subject as he slurpped up some ramen

"It's too soon to tell, I have to wait 4 more months," Sakura answered

"Well I have a son, Hinata-chan went to the hospital this morning and they say it's a boy," Naruto said with a grin

"Better keep your son away from my daughter dobe," Sasuke said taking Mikazuki from Sakura's arms and placed her back into the carrier

"But what if our kids end up on the same team eh?" Naruto asked with a smirk making a look of dread cross over Sasuke's face.

"That's a long time from now, let's not think about stuff like that right now, let's just relax, Konoha is in peace, we killed off all of the threats, so let's just be happy for now," Sakura said taking a sip of her tea

"Yeah..." the two male teammates said, agreeing with the kunoichi.

THE END

**A/N: Yes, this is the end of Show Me Love, but do not fear my fellow reviewers! I'm currently working on a new fanfic called Frozen. It's SasuSaku, might have some lemons. Defiently has suicidal thoughts. I hate explaining things.Well I hoped you all liked my fanfic! Thank you all reviewers!! And readers too!!!Oh and BTW the Akatsuki Sakura picture link is on my account page. Click it, not that hard!**


End file.
